<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bᴏʀɴ ᴛᴏ 𝐑𝐢𝐬𝐞 𝐀𝐛𝐨𝐯𝐞 by BeautifullyClexa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297355">Bᴏʀɴ ᴛᴏ 𝐑𝐢𝐬𝐞 𝐀𝐛𝐨𝐯𝐞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyClexa/pseuds/BeautifullyClexa'>BeautifullyClexa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Born to.... [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Grounders (The 100) - Freeform, Heda Lexa (The 100), Injured Clarke Griffin, Injured Lexa (The 100), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Clarke Griffin, Protective Lexa (The 100), Queen Clarke Griffin, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Wanheda Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyClexa/pseuds/BeautifullyClexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❝𝗕𝗼𝗿𝗻 𝖿𝗋𝗈𝗆 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝘀𝗽𝗮𝗿𝗸𝘀 𝗈𝖿 𝗹𝗶𝗳𝗲 𝗌𝗈 𝗂𝗇 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗳𝗹𝗮𝗺𝗲𝘀 𝗈𝖿 𝗱𝗲𝗮𝘁𝗵 𝖨 𝗌𝗁𝖺𝗅𝗅 𝗿𝗶𝘀𝗲.❞</p><p>Lexa was injured and bleeding, what else did they expect Clarke to do. She saved her. Like she promised she would. And then she disappeared, a burned and fallen mountain crumbled to nothing but rubble in her wake.</p><p>As the legends of Wanheda spread like wildfire and fear of where the Wanpleikru disappeared to, an army from the north makes itself known with Queen Nia challenging Lexa's rule as commander, seeking the power of Wanheda and aiming for the commanders throne.</p><p>What happens when a war breaks out between Azgeda and Trikru? What happens when Lexa's life and command is pushed to the edge? Where has the Wanpleikru gone and why did they leave? Will a certain clan come to their rescue with a blue eyed Queen leading the charge to fix everything before it erupts into chaos or will they stay hidden and turn a blind eye? Will Lexa ever find her lost love or will disappointment be the only thing she carries to bed each night?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Anya &amp; Raven Reyes, Anya/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake &amp; Echo, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori &amp; John Murphy (The 100), Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Octavia Blake &amp; Lincoln, Octavia Blake/Lincoln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Born to.... [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the tale goes, the gods made her of earth and stars, that her soul is made of fire storms and eyes of troubled oceans that could drown you with a single wave. They speak of a girl who was sent by the gods to restore the world that she was responsible for setting alight.</p><p>Wanheda, the Commander of death.</p><p>The very person that brought their Heda back to life.</p><p>She is a legend. They say she was made by the gods hands with pieces of the stars and earth. She can breathe poison upon the wind that make mountains tremble. Her very touch spreads fire across the earth and brings lightning down from the sky. </p><p>A heartbeat stolen by her lethal touch. From blade or skin.</p><p>She was born in the nothingness of space, cradled in the arms of death and life. The first air in her lungs was tainted by the darkness between the stars. Forever tying her to the hands of death and the power of life.</p><p>After she destroyed the mountain, she and her people seemed to disappear into thin air. The word spread quickly across the coalition.</p><p>Wanheda and her people were gone.</p><p>It was like they never existed. Every man, woman and child seemed to have gone invisible. Their territory was a dead land, every house was empty and the castle Wanheda once resided in was abandoned, spiderwebs already covering each corner of it.</p><p>There was nothing left that showed that anyone ever lived there.</p><p>So the search began. Everyone was on the look out for even a glimpse of Wanpleikru, trying to confirm their existence once again. Trying to convince themselves they existed in the first place.</p><p>Some people believed Wanpleikru was a myth, that Wanheda created it to keep everyone in line. That the Wanpleikru people were spirits that hadn't passed on yet and that with the fall of the mountain, the spirits had fulfilled their duty and moved on to the next life.</p><p>Others believed they were real, that they were watching, waiting in the shadows for their chance to strike. Whether or not to strike them or something else was unsure.</p><p>Weeks passed, then months, those months turned into years. The assassinations kept occuring, though it was unclear if it were Wanpleikru or not.</p><p>Five years passed, people gave up hope of sighting Wanheda or her people ever again. Many had theories about why Wanheda disappeared, the most popular was that Wanheda feared that her and Heda's powers would join again and destroy the world.</p><p>Still, those who wished to become part of Wanpleikru, those you wished sanctuary from the coalition or those who seeked Wanhedas guidance because they were mutated by radiation, would wonder off into the woods and they were never seen again. </p><p>It's unclear if they were dead or not, though no bodies were ever recovered.</p><p>As this time went on, the tension between the coalition and Azgeda thickened, Nia was more power hungry than ever and was trying to turn the clans against Lexa. </p><p>Now without Wanheda by the commanders side, many believed that Wanheda left because Lexa wasn't powerful enough or that Wanheda didn't believe Lexa should be the commander. Nia caught wind and was using these theories to her advantages, turning people against their commander in secret.</p><p>Unbeknownst to them, Wanheda was there, at every meeting, at every discussion, at every counselling. Watching, waiting, silently taking in the information from where she hid in the shadows.</p><p>She knew every decision Lexa had made the past five years, she was there when Lexa sent search parties out for her people and was there when the woman gave up with tears in her eyes.</p><p>She was there when Nia gloated on the Azgeda throne to her very own Natblida, Ontari. And she was there when she trained her in the dungeons.</p><p>Wanheda was always there, she had eyes and ears anywhere and everywhere. On every clan member, every meeting, every secret discussions and every secret messages passed from clan to clan.</p><p>She knew who was with the commander and who was against her. She knew who was scared and who was not. She knew how they planned to take the throne and if it would work or not.</p><p>Wanheda knew everything from where she stood in the shadows. </p><p>And then, finally, a sign that Wanheda was still out there. After five years Wanheda's mark was found in the woods. </p><p>Her mark, carved into the decapitated head of an Azgeda warrior. </p><p>Now, most people believed that when you cut off someone's head then their soul cannot pass on. In truth, if you cut of someone's head it gives them a possibility of not passing on but the overall decider was one certain spirit.</p><p>The one being strong enough to choose between life and death was the child of those spirits themselves.</p><p>Wanheda.</p><p>And by the looks of it, with sighting of a white haired woman coming one after another, Wanheda's symbol carved into tree after tree. More and more people believed that finally, after all these years, Wanheda was making a return.</p><p>But for what? Why now after all these years in the dark? What had made the child of Death and Life themselves, come out of hiding after 5 long years of secrecy?</p><p>"Azgeda..." Lexa had whispered to herself when the marked head was shown to her.</p><p>"Leksa? What does this mean?" Indra asked grimly, staring at the head as well as Anya stood beside her.</p><p>"It means Wanheda's returned. And for a reason. It's a message, they all are. The sightings of her circling villages, children claiming she saved them from the rebelling Skaikru, the carvings in the trees. She's purposely making herself seen. She's always in the North, always closest to Azgeda and Skaikru. It isn't a coincidence." </p><p>"How can you se so sure, Heda?" Anya questioned, "This could be a fake."</p><p>Lexa opened up her closed fist, showing the pendant that Wanheda gave to those closest to her.</p><p>It was covered in the Azgeda warriors blood. </p><p>"Wanheda doesn't like to play games. Not these ones anyway. It seems that Azgeda went after the wrong person and now, Wanheda is after them,"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"War is coming."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 𝐈𝐈» 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑩𝒆𝒂𝒖𝒕𝒚 𝑶𝒇 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑫𝒂𝒓𝒌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>NOT EDITED**</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trees blew softly in the wind, rustling leaves and branches groaning as they sway. Birds were tucked away in their nests among the branches, shacking the snow from their fur from time to time. The snow fell to the ground slowly, coating the world in a layer of white, cold ice. Barely there buds of flowers could be seen under thin layers of white, the petals closing, hiding away from the cold climate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was almost peaceful. It would have been peaceful were it not for the red splatters costing the ground, the sounds of metal against metal and the groaning of dying warriors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"WANHEDA!" Raven's voice echoed across to me. I turned just in time to expertly catch the axe that was thrown at my head, quickly throwing it back to the Azgeda warrior, watching it slice his head in two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The snow wasn't white anymore. It hadn't been for a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's the last of them..." Corinna -Corey- Costia's sister, mumbled, exhausted, as she wiped her sweat from her brow. I clasped her shoulder and squeezed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well done, sister. You've made me proud." I say to the younger woman, watching as she puffed up her chest in pride.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Corey had came to join us not long after I led Wanpleikru into the woods. She followed, not sure where she was going until one of my scouts found her and led her to me. She explained how she wanted something different, how she wanted to stay with me, with her sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She's been with us for the past five years. Now she's 20, 2 years younger than myself. She's the youngest of our group of friends, making everyone treat her like a kid as a joke, though half serious because she was their leaders sister so they were always guarding her, much to her displeasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. Good job not getting your throat slit." Murphy ruffled her braided hair after he put his axe back on his back. Corey wacked his hand away and punched him in the stomach, matching him groan from the pain of his already healing broken ribs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's what you get when you mess with Wanheda's sister, John." The familiar voice of Emori seeps to our ears as she wants over to us, kissing Murphy's cheek and grinning at Corey with an approving look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emori was a new member of Wanpleikru, she's been with us for 3 years now after Murphy found her half dead on the side of the road, her brother dead beside her. Azgeda had attacked her because she was a nomad, having been shunned from her people because her hand that was mutated from radiation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emori and Murphy grew close quickly, and soon moved in together. It wasn't long before they asked me to bond them, and I did, only last year they were married.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I shook my head at their antics and looked around at the bodies. All Azgeda. Their blood seeping into the snow of their own home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Justice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlotte. My precious, youngest sister. The future ruler of my people and a child loved by all, had been brutally murdered by Azgeda not long ago. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had left at night, like she usually die, just to get away. I would usually send my guards with her but the girl didn't tell me she was leaving, and nor did the guards see her slip past. She was too well trained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But not well enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was captured, a week later Raven found her strung up in pieces around the Azgeda forest. They had been using her as bait for hunting...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We hunted her captures down. The leader was one of Nia's generals. I took him. Tortured him. Then I cut off his head, engraved my mark into his forehead, wrapped it in a bag and sent it to TonDC to be delivered to Lexa. Charlotte's necklace was in it also, so Lexa would get the message that Azgeda was becoming less careful, more ruthless if they we're going after Wanheda's closest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A wet nose nudged my right hand, I look down to see Zilla to the left of me </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zilla was a panther. I had found her 4 winters ago, her mother and the rest of her sibling had froze to death. She was the only one to live, still newborn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zilla was albino, she had pure white fur, a pale pink nose and sky blue eyes. Raven had named her, her name meaning shadow. Rae thought it would me funny to name a white panther shadow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I run my hand over her head, she had bent down to touch my hand but at full height her head was nearly at my shoulder. Much larder than a normal panther.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wipe away some of the blood in her coat, promising to give her a bath when we get back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The walk back home was silent. Emori, Costia and Murphy behind Raven, Zilla and I as we walked. Raven was tinkering with a device in her hand, she said it was to track people. She's making it so we can put it on the most vulnerable so another Charlotte incident doesn't happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, we reached the cave of our home. Halcyon. We walked through the underground passage until we got to the end, the path opening up to an open cave that overlooked our people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The setting sun shone down on my people as they did their day by day business. Houses sat atop hills, shopping stalls were open on the streets and the horses were galloping around their pasture. You could see the children running through the markets and the older folk mingling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A river seperated the fighting areas and pits from the rest of the city. A big wooden bridge allowing you to cross it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And in the very middle of it stood a castle, much like my last one. Tall and strong. The flags of Wanpleikru were hanging from its sides and the top floor of it had no roof, being able to just look straight at the sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I couldn't stop the small uplift of my lips as we begin to trek down the path to the city. It was beautiful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Halcyon. The land of legends. It was a city only told in stories passed on from one generation to the next. Wanheda had told me the stories were all true, told me to find our rightful home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is were gods are born. In Halcyon. There are caves all around the land that hold beautiful treasures and magical history, trees that birthed gods and now store their spirits, awaiting to their next journey in a new host.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Finally!" Raven grinned as we walked into the castle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Home sweet home!" Murphy spun around, arms wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I shook my head at my friend's antics, "Go to bed. Tasks are over for the day." I told them, they all nodded, saying goodnight and heading to the man controlled elevator to go up to their rooms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sighed, petting Zilla again. She hummed and knocked her head on my shoulder again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on. Whats the best they're in the training room?" I mumbled to her as I headed off to my personal training room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quietly we walked in, standing by the door as we watched her trip and fall, stand again and ready her stance. My mother smirking at her determination before correcting her form.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small Meaw pulled my attention. I looked down to see Kratos climbing all over Zilla, who had laid down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kratos, he was a black panther cub. Only a few weeks old. Charlotte had been the one to find him, said he was wandering around alone. She named him and gifted him to someone very special to take care of before she died.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Who did she give him to? You may ask. Well, that's a little complicated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"NOMI!" [MAMA!/MOMMY!] The girl who had been training with my mother squealed, dropping her wooden sword and running over to me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Elle!" I knelt down and scooped her up in my arms, her arm wrapping around my neck as she hugged me tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raelle Nicholette kom Wanpleikru. She was 4 with light blonde hair and piercing black eyes. Raelle was born a year after we left. I had been in a bad place at the time and was sleeping around and drinking away my sorrows. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I didn't even know I was pregnant until I went into labour. I didn't gain any weight and never had morning sickness so you can understand my suprise when a small human crawls out of my vagina screaming all seven hell's and covered in blood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I had been alone in the woods when I gave birth to her, Zilla was the only one I had with me. But I would give anything to see my families faces again when I walk into our home with a screaming baby in my arms and blood down my legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were mortified. It was only a split second later that Raven had a grin on her face, naming her Raelle Nicholette and the name kinda stuck since noone else could think of anything better, she said where she's from that they sometimes have middle names, so, Murphy actually gave Raelle her middle name, Nicholette.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I squeeze her tightly, thankful I had the mind to clean my face of any blood before and there was barely any dried blood on me, Zilla had locked it off. Weird ass, overgrown kitten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey baby, are you having fun with Komfoni?" [Grandmother?] I kissed her forehead, chuckling when Kratos climbed my lag before he fell down onto Zilla, who huffed and sat her head on him, pinning him down as she closed her eyes peacefully, leaving the black cub to squirm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sha!" Elle nodded enthusiastically. I smiled and pinched her necks, making her giggle and squirm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her black eyes bore into my blue. She inherited them from her father, Kael kom Wanpleikru. Kael had been a great warrior, climbing through the ranks quickly. Had been. Before Azgeda attacked their hunting party before Raelle was born. Formerly Azgeda himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on. Nomi has to shower and then it's time for bed." [Mama] I took her hand and thanked my mother, giving a pointed look to Zilla, how huffed and moved her head off of the squirming panther cub.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I picked my daughter up and sat her on my hip as I made my way to the elevator, Zilla walking beside me as Kratos nipped at her heels, falling over once and a while and hiding behind my legs whenever Zilla bared her teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raelle. That's who Charlotte have the panther to. She gave him to her niece just before she passed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys, so I have the first 4 chapters finished so they will be posted in the next few days but after that it will be updated every 6 or so days like my Wattpad and IG account.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>My Wattpad account link:<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/user/BeautifullyClexa</p>
<p>My Instagram account:<br/>@Beautifully.clexa</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As always, I love, appreciate and support every single one of you. Please stay safe, happy and healthy. Take care of yourselves because you mean the world to me, my Treasure's 😘<br/>Xx<br/>~ Rᴏsᴇ🥀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 𝐈𝐈𝐈» 𝑳𝒆𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒔 𝑶𝒇 𝑨 𝑳𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝗟𝗲𝘅𝗮'𝘀 𝗣𝗼𝘃.</p><p> </p><p>"Good, Aiden. Again!" I praised the young blond Natblud. Aiden was the most promising of my novitiates, he was almost certain to succeed me when I die.</p><p> </p><p>We bounce back and forth, the sparring poles clicking when they caught one another as we blocked. Eventually I tripped him before helping him up.</p><p> </p><p>"Good, Aiden. Now everyone, partner up!" I called as he brushed himself off. He bowed his head and walked to the other Natbluds to go find a partner to spar with.</p><p> </p><p>"Heda." Titus, my Fleimkeepa, bowed his head as I approached. I simply nodded and walked over to the broken down brick fence so short it was only at my waist.</p><p> </p><p>"Speak, Titus. Something is on your mind." I ordered as I looked over Polis, it was the main city where every commander resided in the tower. Here, anyone from any clan is welcome.</p><p> </p><p>"Heda, are you sure this decision is wise? Wanheda has been gone for years, and now she comes back from nowhere. How do we know this isn't some ploy to draw you out by Queen Nia?!" Titus burst, his voice getting louder and louder as be went on.</p><p> </p><p>I glanced over at him, taking in his form. Titus was the Fleimkeepa for 4 commanders before myself. He was stuck in the old ways and was always questioning my decisions when it came to Clarke or peace.</p><p> </p><p>"This is no game, Titus. You know that. Nobody would dare fake the mark of Wanheda without having a death wish. The head came with the necklace only those close to Wanheda has. That cannot be faked. We both know Azgeda has been stirring up since the fall of mount Weather." I glared at him before looking back to the city.</p><p> </p><p>"Sha Heda. I just do not think it's wise to be trusting Wanheda so easily. She could be trying to dethrone you." Titus said, a hot burst of anger shot through me but I bit it down.</p><p> </p><p>I tuned to look at him, glaring as I meet his eyes. He started to fidget under my gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"You dare question me, Titus? Am I not mature enough to know these things? Am I not the commander? Am I not YOUR commander?" I growled.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Heda. Moba. I just worry for you. Wanheda left, the alliance was no more and after five years she finally reveals herself. It seems strange, Heda." [Commander. Sorry.]  He bowed his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Wanheda has the capability to start a war, yes. She is smart, one of the most intelligent people I've ever met. But she knows Nia just as much as I do. We grew up together, Titus, she remembers the Azgeda raiding us and she remembers what they did to Costia. Clarke isn't a foul, her spirt has been alive since the earth was born. I trust that she makes the right judgement." I stated coldly, my posture straight with my hands  clasped behind my back.</p><p> </p><p>"Sha Heda." Titus nodded. I knew he wanted to argue more but was shutting his mouth. It was the right call on his part, if he spoke about Clarke that way again I would have had his tongue fed to the wolves.</p><p> </p><p>I spared one last glare at him before walking away, back down the hill and heading to the tower. My personal guards following me.</p><p> </p><p>5 years. It's been 5 years since Clarke disappeared from my tent. Since she took her people into hiding. Since they were seen for the last time.</p><p> </p><p>My people have many beliefs as to what had happened that night. Some think that when the mountain was destroyed her spirit left her, killing her and anyone who followed her. Others believe that when Clarke left, she left with the spirits, taking her people with her to an oasis of sorts.</p><p> </p><p>They know how Clarke had brought me back from the brink of death by stealing the life forces of the mountain men. They know how our spirits merged and crumbled the mountain. Many feared us because of it, believing that if Clarke and I were brought together again then we would destroy the world.</p><p> </p><p>Queen Nia has been intently fascinated with Clarke and her power, she thinks I don't know but I know about all of her search parties looking for Clarke. But I had faith in her, I knew Clarke would never let herself or her people be found unless she wanted to be.</p><p> </p><p>That night in the tent with Clarke was one I would never forget. I would never forget the way Clarke held me as we fell asleep, the sound of heat heartbeat strumming against my ear, the way her fingertips trailed up and down my spine and the feeling of her lips against my forehead just as I closed my eyes. </p><p> </p><p>I'll also never forget the feeling of the cold sheets when I awoke the next morning. The way her clothes disappeared from being scattered on the floor the night before. The way a single letter sat atop a small box in the corner.</p><p> </p><p>I pushed open the door to my bedroom, closing it behind me with a click. The sun was shining through my windows, a soft breeze fluttering my sheer curtains. </p><p> </p><p>My eyes immediately drift to my bed, more specifically, my pillow. I stood there for a moment, contemplating, before I slowly made my way over there and lifted my pillow, a neatly folded and well kept yet aged letter lay beneath.</p><p> </p><p>Carefully, with a gentleness a killer shouldn't have, I took the letter and unfolded it, reading it like I had done so many times before as my hand drifted to the necklace on my neck, the very necklace that was left with this very letter hung from my neck.</p><p> </p><p>The same necklace Clarke only ever gave to those close to her. The moon pendant paired with a small glow stone. My own was red. Only I had the red one.</p><p> </p><p>Tears slowly slipped from my eyes as I read the worlds I had memorised like the back of my hand. I didn't blame her, Clarke that is. I never could. I understood, I always did. Doesn't mean her leaving didn't hurt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Lexa,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If your reading this, I'm sorry. If your reading this, I love you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I saw something, something that horrified me. Something I will do everything in my power to stop from happening. What I saw was prophecied, what I saw was deathly. I wish you where here but I will see you soon, when it is safe again for me to step out of the shadows. I do not know if that will even be in this life or the next. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Of all the things that could have happened when I was found to be Wanheda, falling in love with the commander of my peoples enemy was not one I even imagined until I felt your lips meet mine. Your eyes are capturing and have caged my soul within them, my heart in is your hands and that terrifies me more then imaginable, because I know I don't have the strength nor will to take it back. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I know what I have done has hurt you, I know I have broke my vow to you and that destroys me beyond repair. I know it is hard and there aren't enough words in any language to say how sorry and broken I feel leaving you like this. I hope you lead your people into the new era and be the leader I know you where born to be, do what you must, but don't forget that not all are guilty, do not forget you cannot blame all for the crime of few like I have. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness as I do not deserve it. Just know that if I could have stayed I would have and explored what we could have had together.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When I saw you go down fighting in Mount Weather my heart stopped, it was as if every butterly has just drowned to the bottom of my stomach with broken wings and perished hearts. It was as if life itself drained from my body. The feeling of your limp body in my arms, the grey and dull look in your eyes and the feeling of heart stopping with forever haunt me. I was so terrified to imagine a world with you gone and I can only prey that you find this easier then I.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If things don't go as I have planned them to then I am sorry. If it goes wrong then we will not see each other in this life again, but even if I die and my blood is spilt on the soil of your home, know I will be with you always. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But if I do return, I hope you will let me explain why I am doing this. Even when I first got to TonDC I told myself I would never leave you because that would mean leaving my heart behind, and as we have grown closer over these passing months I had promised myself that I would do all I can to protect you, not only the commander but Lexa Kom Trikru, the woman I have found myself thinking about every second of every day since our childhood together.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I know I am in no position to make any requests but all I ask is for you to move on with your life and keep fighting, loving and forget me and turn my name back into the legend where it should have stayed. Cry, scream and punch if you need but please, please forget about me, make me into a dying memory of the girl who had stabbed you in the back and let yourself love another, someone who you deserve and doesn't turn their back on you no matter the circumstances.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Know I am not doing this our of spite. Know I am not doing this out of pity or hatred. Know I understand your choices and I will stand by you in every war and battle to come.....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Know I am doing this for you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I will always be here for you. I'll always be there when you need me. If anything happens, call on me, I'll hear and I promise I will come. Anything to keep you safe.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But if this goes wrong, know I will always be watching over you, in this life and the next.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Until the next sunrise, love yours,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clarke.'</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My Wattpad account link:<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/user/BeautifullyClexa</p><p>My Instagram account:<br/>@Beautifully.clexa</p><p> </p><p>As always, I love, appreciate and support every single one of you. Please stay safe, happy and healthy. Take care of yourselves because you mean the world to me, my Treasure's 😘<br/>Xx<br/>~ Rᴏsᴇ🥀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 𝐈𝐕»𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝑰𝒕'𝒔 𝑳𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝑻𝒐 𝑳𝒊𝒗𝒆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ATTENTION!!<br/>ok, hey guys! Hope y'all are doing well. Just wanted to let you know that these 4 chapters were updated day by day because I had already had then ready and posted on Wattpad and Instagram so now the posts will be more spread apart, I usually post every 6 days, because this chapter was posted after I posted it originally on wattpad, the next chapter should actually be out tomorrow (should start writing it then) but after that then it will be updated every 6 days.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Klark's Pov⟩ Night of Mount Weather⟩ Somewhere between TonDc and Mt Weather .</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sighed. Again. As I cleaned the last of the blood from my sword, drying the blades and sitting it on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa was in bed, fast asleep. She had passed out as soon as we got to camp. I wasn't surprised, she'd never used Heda's powers before, and her first time doing so by combining it with mine. I was more surprised that she didn't collapse straight away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking up from my position in the chair, I stare at Lexa's form. Her brunette hair was sprawled out across her pillow, her lips slightly parted as she breathed. Her face was clean of blood and dirt, I had washed it off awhile ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tears were still streaming down my cheeks, my lips still trembling and my hands still clutching for the body that was now breathing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The image of her limp body, the way her eyes dulled and the feeling of her pulse stopping in my arms. I had never been so horrified in my life besides the day I lost my baby boy all those years ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sob escaped my mouth, my hand going to cover it as more escaped quietly. I bowed my head, letting the sobs take over again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I had never loved anyone more than I loved Lexa. And I nearly lost her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I did loose her. I was going to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I had already sent for my people to meet me in the woods a week ago after I had the vision. A vision I would not let become a prophecy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What just happened between Lexa and I, how I stole the Maunon's life forces to bring her back. How our powers merged to destroy the mountain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing like that had happened since Becca and Rosa, the first hosts Heda and Wanheda chose, were killed. When Becca was being burned at the stake and Rosa watched, a spark lit between the two, anyone in its path was killed, their life forces travelling to Becca thanks to Waheda's power, Heda's power placed a protective shield around the girls so the living guards couldnt get to them. This gave the two women just enough time to tell one another they loved each other before Becca died, the shield that protected them going with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rosa was tortured endlessly before she killed herself. They believed she was a demon, just like they thought Becca to be because of their powers. Rosa had seduced a guard, stole his gun and shot herself through the skull. The guard had laughed and raped her body multiple times, even going as far to bring in his own child to watch for his own amusement before he raped and killed the little boy, his little boy. Torturing her one last time before Rosa's dead, limp and broken body was cut to pieces and fed to the dogs....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't supposed to happen, then or now. The repercussions of bringing someone back from the brink of death was disastrous. If you were to save someone's life force, you would need multiple. Not just to revive but to heal, strengthen, restart the heartbeat, breathe,  get the organs moving again and so on. A person only needs one life force to live but need multiple to revive. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That's what happened in Mount Weather. I had taken hundreds of life forces to bring Lexa back. Usually you wouldn't need that much but Lexa did because of the fact she was Heda's host. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I know she hasn't come to terms with that's happened. She could barely keep her eyes open. One day should I ever see her again, I will have to explain it to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sniffled again, wiping my nose on my sleeve as I prepared myself mentally to leave, but calloused hands on my thighs stopped me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shhh, it's alright, Klark." Lexa whispered into my ear, her hands travelled up and wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me to her. I hadn't even heard her get up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lex....?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shhhh. It's ok. Breathe." She whispered again as she pulled away, wiping my tears. Her own eyes were glassy with tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I closed my eyes and rested for forehead in her own, her thumbs messaged circles on my cheeks as my own gripped at her waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I smiled sadly once more, taking a breath before surging forward. Meeting the brunette in a heart starting kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If I were to never see her again. I wanted my last memory of her to be good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Klark's Pov ⟩ Present time⟩ Wanheda's Dimension.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anastasia sighed softly from beside me, silent as we walked along the edge of the lake, the sun beaming down and a cool breeze fluttering our hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Speak, Tasia. What is it?" I asked the spirit, who had been staring at the side of my face for the past 20 minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your forgave her." I frowned, glancing at her questioningly before looking forward again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lexa," I bit the inside of my lip at the sound of her name, "Your forgave her. She broke you when you were so young. She hit you. Hurt you. Blamed you for the death of a soul that was not your fault. Your forgave her like it was nothing." Anastasia raised her chin and looked forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whats your point, Anastasia?" I asked, keeping my voice calm as I looked away to hide my wet eyes. The thought of Lexa still hurt, it hurt because I didn't want to leave her. I had to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What I saw. The things that were to happen if I stayed. I couldn't let that happen. Not to her. Not because of me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I guess I still haven't figured out why. You've always been so guarded with everyone, never one to easily forgive. How can you forgive her so easily for hurting you, yet you didn't talk to her for an entire week when she refused to take you swimming when you were children." Anastasia has genuine curiousity lacing her voice, still frowning softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I didn't forgive her because I believed she deserved to be forgiven. What she did to me that night, I'll ever fully forgive her for that. Ever. What she did...it broke me, for a long time." I swallowed thickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then why forgive her?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because I didn't deserve to carry around the hate. What she did, hurting me like that. Unintentionally or not. Regrettably or not. It's a part of what we do as humans. We make mistakes, we bleed, we hurt each other. But the beautiful part about it is that we can forgive and heal. Wether they deserve that forgiveness is something else entirely. Forgiveness is not for them or anyone else. It's for yourself.  Letting yourself remember them without the anger. Feel at peace without carrying the hatred it pain around. I forgave her not for her, but for myself, so I could move on and accept it.  However I will not forget the pain she caused, though I forgave, I will not forget, and I will not let it happen again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We were silent for a moment as Anastasia took it in. I did too. I had never explained to anyone, not even Lexa herself, why I forgave her. And saying it out loud, it helped me understand it a bit more myself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But you aren't human, Clarke. Heda and I chose you and Lexa. You don't have room for mistakes." Anastasia said softly, as always. Her voice calm and collected, challenging but never threatening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I glanced over at her, watching the way her black hair swayed, the way she walked barefoot in a beautiful white gown, a reflection of blue and gold gleamed in her grey eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I looked away then, back infront of us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes we are. We bleed, we hurt, we feel pain, we love, we live, we fight, we die. Lexa and I could not be more human. Hosting spirits does not make us any less alive. Our hearts beat. They break. They heal. Just like everyone else. Yes, we may have certain gifts, extraordinary gifts that break the natural cycle of life. But we are human. And we have the ability to forgive. Healing does not mean the damage never existed. It means we're not allowing it to control our lives." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was silent again, the only sound was the swaying if trees and the sound of our footsteps on the sand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, after what felt like forever, Anastasia nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I suppose your correct, Little Wolf. Though, your not so little anymore..." She turned and smiled at me, I smiled back as we came to a stop, turning to one another, "You've done me incredibly proud, Clarke. I knew I chose you for a reason."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My Wattpad account link:<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/user/BeautifullyClexa</p>
<p>My Instagram account:<br/>@Beautifully.clexa</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As always, I love, appreciate and support every single one of you. Please stay safe, happy and healthy. Take care of yourselves because you mean the world to me, my Treasure's 😘<br/>Xx<br/>~ Rᴏsᴇ🥀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 𝐕» 𝑩𝒍𝒆𝒔𝒔𝒆𝒅 𝑩𝒚 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑺𝒕𝒂𝒓𝐬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mother daughter bonding</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>No-ones Pov⟩ The Aeonian Forest of Halcyon.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Laughter. Child like, light laugher. Giggles, soft and airy but so, so alive. </p><p> </p><p>That was the noise that surrounded the air, echoing between the trees of Aeonian Forest as flower petals seemed to open at the very sound. The damp grass stood on end, almost to seem strong as if it sensed the presence of the goddess and her beloved child. The twisting roots of the tall, leafy green trees clear way to make a safe passage for the pair as the calm and joyful atmosphere glowed brighter than the sun overhead, the soft breeze carrying the laughter through the forest.</p><p> </p><p>Not too far away a doe stood, grazing with her fawn. Ears perking at the noise, she nudges her child on as they walk off into the woods side by side, matching hazel eyes seemed gold in the light.</p><p> </p><p>The laughter continuned, light, almost silent footsteps, hit the earth beneath their feet. Blond hair followed the mother and daughter as they ran, matching grins on their faces and both pairs of sparkling blue and black eyes seemed to glow in the sun.</p><p> </p><p>A squeal escaped the child's lips as her mother's arms came close to catching her, genuine laughter rolled off the mother's tongue like a forgotten language as she gazed at the petite but strong willed girl as if she were the last breath of fresh air.</p><p> </p><p>The youngest ran behind a tree, peeking around it to see her mother on the other side a few feet away, looking on fondly.</p><p> </p><p>Mischief was clear in the child's dark eyes, the same shade of the night sky at full moon. So full of magic. She grinned and turned so she faced sideways, still in her mothers sight.</p><p> </p><p>Her mother copied.</p><p> </p><p>The child walked on, hands straight by her side and pointed feet. A grin still brightened her face as her rosey cheeks matched the roses watching from the far corner of the small clearing. </p><p> </p><p>Her mother mimicked her feet away, watching her from the corner of her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>They played a game, a game of mirrors. The child moved, the mother mimicked. It was carefree and peaceful and eventually, the young girl laughed and ran into her mother's waiting arms.</p><p> </p><p>"I got you, Ellie!" The mother, Clarke, squeezed the four year old in her arms, making her giggle.</p><p> </p><p>"But I let you get me! It isn't the same thing!" Raelle - Ellie - argued with a smile as her legs wrapped around her mother's waist, hands playing with her braided hair that was cut just above her breasts.</p><p> </p><p>"Forgot it is then!" Clarke laughed evilly as she danced around the space between the trees.</p><p> </p><p>"NO! NO! I don't forfidget!" Ellie crossed her arms with a pout, but her lips kept twitching in the corner as she tried to hide the grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhhh, no, of course not! A princess never forfidgets!" Clarke teased her daughter's mistake, who lost the battle to trying to hide her smile as she groaned, throwing her head back.</p><p> </p><p>"Noooooo, mummy, you know what I mean!!!" </p><p> </p><p>"And what do you mean, my little princess?" Clarke began walking again, her little girl still on her hip.</p><p> </p><p>"You alwedy know!! I'm a kid!! No brulling me!!!" She pouted again. Clarke smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh, of course. A princess cannot be teased." The mother smiled as she made it to the flower field. Ellie grinned agreement before she slipped down her mother's legs and began running to the middle of the field, hands out touching the flower petals as she ran past.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke smiled, standing back as she watched her daughter, a girl so small you could barely see her from above the tall flowers, leap around and laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Nimble and heavy footsteps came to a stop before the mother, who had heard her trusted albino panther, Zilla, long before. She glanced at the panther, who's head was just about towering over her own now, much different to any other panther and much taller than she was only a few weeks prior. Though the cat was years old, she never seemed to stop growing.</p><p> </p><p>Zilla purred, closing her eyes as she nudged her queen's head gently, she leaves a small lick on the rosey cheek of the blond, who smiled more and scratched the chin of her beloved furry friend.</p><p> </p><p>A shriek from being them drew their attention, two blue pairs of eyes watched as the panther cub tumbled from the brush, twines tied his legs and a large rock was keeping his mouth open. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, embarassed, Kratos' rich hazel eyes found mine. Almost pleading. The poor thing looked like he'd been through hell.</p><p> </p><p>I look at Zilla pointedly, knowing it was her who had gotten him into this mess. Zilla rolled her eyes -rolled her eyes - at me and brushed past, walking into the flower to where Ellie now sat in the middle, too short to be seen above the flowers.</p><p> </p><p>"Here." Clarke knelt to the cub, who wasn't really much if a cub anymore. It had been two months since the message was sent to Lexa and Kratos was now the size of an ordinary panther. Clarke wondered if he'd grow any further like Zilla.</p><p> </p><p>The poor thing whimpered as Clarke took the rock from his mouth. Clarke felt guilty, up until the stupid black blob tried to bite the rock again. She rolled her eyes and untangled his legs from the many vines and roots.</p><p> </p><p>"You are supposed to protect that princess of ours, you should listen to Zilla more then this wouldn't happen." Care said to the cat, who huffed and ran off to Ellie, who was now sprawled out on Zilla's back.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke scoffed, shaking her head and walking after them. The trees creaked, it was as if they were laughing at the Queen, making her glare at every tree around her as if they had privoced her.</p><p> </p><p>"Nomi," Ellie started as she sat up, crawling into her mother's lap when she sat down, "Can you tew me about Elliott?" </p><p> </p><p>The name stung Clarke like wildfire. Cutting open still healing wounds as her lost son's memory re-entered her mind.</p><p> </p><p>The air stilled, the leaves stopped rustling and even the flowers seemed to freeze. It was like nature had stopped time, careful of Deaths reaction to her son's name. As if knowing if it were even whispered, it would invite death.</p><p> </p><p>But Clarke swallowed heavily, smiling sadly at her youngest and last living child.</p><p> </p><p>"Your brother was incredibly curious of the world," and time progressed once again, "Even in those short months I had with him, I will never forget how he wanted to see everything. How he wanted to feel eveything. How his eyes held so many questions boiling to the surface. Eli was a quiet baby, unlike you," Ellie giggled, "He seemed to prefer silence over clutter. The night over the day. He was always infatuated with the dark. The midnight sky, the ash from fire, dark clothes. He loved the dark, looked at it like it was magic, something that could not be understood by him nor anyone else. As if it held so many untold stories he wanted to pry from it." </p><p> </p><p>Clarke looked into her daughter's black eyes. The very colour her older brother had been infatuated with. The kind that, if he were still here, would have studied until he could not see.</p><p> </p><p>"Elliot's laughter was much like yours. It was light, bell like. It reminded me of the lighter of pixies from the books. As if the sun itself were laughing and the breeze breathed for it," Clarke tucked her daughter's hair behind her ear, stroking her cheek as her eyes welled with tears, "He would have been so proud of you."</p><p> </p><p>Ellie looked up at her, listening Intently, hoping to learn everything she can abut her brother so she can be closer to him even if he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>"He would be pwowd of you too, mummy." The four year old whispered back shakily. Clarke smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's hope so." She still stroked Ellie's cheek lovingly, taking in the similar button nose, chubby cheeks and heart shaped hairline she shared with her big brother.</p><p> </p><p>"Mummy?" Ellie licked her lips, "Do you fink he would wove me?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Her mother answered immediately, "He would have loved you so, so much. He would have loved your laughter. He would have loved your singing. He would have loved your kindness. He would have loved your gentle heart. He would have loved your ability to forgive. He would have loved you so, very much, Raelle Nicholette. He does love you, even now."</p><p> </p><p>Ellie's glassed eyes peered up at her mother in wonder, tears making her black eyes swirl like the galaxy her brother once loved. Her bottom lip caught between her teeth as her chin trembled.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, don't cry my love. Your brother loves you so much, that I know for certain." Clarke pulled her daughter to her lap, rocking her gently. This caused Ellie to start crying.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't even get to meet him, mummy," she sobbed into the crook of her mother's neck, "I didn't even get to meet him...." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, not gonna lie, this chapter got me a bit teary eyed. I had lost my big brother before I, or any of my other siblings, were born. He died when he was 8 months old to S.I.D.S, Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. That's when healthy infants (newborns- 1yr Olds) pass away unexpectedly from unknown causes. Which is someone worse because I don't know what took my brother from me and my family.</p><p> </p><p>We didn't get to know him and grow up with him like we would have liked to. Our parents don't talk about him much so I don't know what he was like, we've only seen pictures and visit him at the cemetery as much as we can. I never fail to notice how once empty slots in the baby's section are always taken by at least 3-5 every time we go back.</p><p> </p><p>But anyway, I hoped y'all liked this little insight to Clarke and Raelle's relationship. As you can tell, we've never seen Clarke so carefree and playful, so I'm glad I get to write her in a different light as a mother instead of a leader. And little Raelle, we get to see how playful and loving she is, she may be Wanheda's child but also remember she's Clarke's and has plenty of aunts and uncles, and an uncoordinated panther, to keep her safe and in line. She's honestly so adorable and I love her so much, so glad I incorporated her into this story or it just wouldn't be the same.</p><p> </p><p>If you liked this chapter, make sure to vote, comment and follow. Y'all are literally so supportive and you've kept me going when I thought I couldn't so thank you so so so so so much. If you have any, suggestions are of course welcome.</p><p> </p><p>As always, I love, appreciate and support every single one of you. Please stay safe, happy and healthy. I'll always be here if you need me. Please take care of yourselves because you mean the world to me, my Treasure's 😘<br/>Xx<br/>~ Rose</p><p> </p><p>My Wattpad account link:<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/user/BeautifullyClexa</p><p>My Instagram account:<br/>@Beautifully.clexa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 𝐕𝐈» 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑻𝒓𝒆𝒆𝒔 𝑾𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝑾𝒉𝒊𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It sucks but I haven't written in a month because of some personal stuff and I needed to post something.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝗟𝗲𝘅𝗮'𝘀 𝗣𝗼𝘃.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lexa...." Anya started, I held my hand up to stop her from continuing as I paced. I had brought Anya and Indra to my chamber after a meeting with he clan ambassadors. Azgeda forces were spotted all too close to Trikru land, the Azgeda ambassador claimed it was military exercises though I knew better. I knew Nia.</p>
<p>Clarke had sent me the decapitated head to warn me, not warn me of her but of Nia. To tell me Nia was getting more relentless, carless, going after anyone she could. It was only a matter of time before Nia called for war.</p>
<p>"What do we do?" Indra questioned.</p>
<p>"Nia hasn't done anything, not yet. There is nothing we can do," Anya sighed, "With no proof and reasoning, we cannot execute her without a war breaking out."</p>
<p>"A war will break out either way!" Indra argued with my mentor, I glared at them both before I continued pacing.</p>
<p>"Yes, but without proof of what Nia is doing, the clans will rally against Lexa!" </p>
<p>"Then what do you suppose we do?!? Sit here and wait for her to come kill us?!?" </p>
<p>"No! Of course not! But without evidence we will be fighting a loosing battle!"</p>
<p>"Then what!?"</p>
<p>"We need someone who can not only control the coalition, but Nia too!"</p>
<p>"What are you suggesting, Anya?" I asked, she turned to look at me.</p>
<p>"We need Wanheda, Lexa. She is the only one who will stand beside you without fault, without question. I am no foul, I saw the way she looked at you all those years ago. She will stand beside you and take down anyone who opposes you, heda. If she stands with you, so will the others." Anya explained.</p>
<p>"Your wanting to bring death into these halls?!? We can take Nia without Wanheda and her clan!" Indra growled.</p>
<p>"There is no other choice!"</p>
<p>"We don't even know where Wanheda took her people! She's gone! She won't come back!" Indra kept going, I ignored the both of them as I brought my hand to my neck where my necklace was hanging.</p>
<p>The necklace she gave me. Given to me to always remind me she was there for me, that she will come if I called. All I needed to do was send word and the whispers would find her. </p>
<p>"Yes, there is." I finally spoke, Indra and Anya stopped bickering immediately, turning to me. I stopped pacing, staring out the window with my hand clasped around the necklace.</p>
<p>"Heda?" Indra spoke, a silent question.</p>
<p>"Send word, only to those most trusted. No Azgeda," I turned to them, "Heda is calling for Wanheda's return."</p>
<p>"Lexa, we don't even know if she's alive. If that message was real!" Indra argued again while Anya bowed her head to me.</p>
<p>"Enough, Indra. If Wanheda is alive, the whispers will find her."</p>
<p>"How do we know she will come? How do we know she didn't working with the Queen?" Indra kept arguing. I growled.</p>
<p>"Wanheda would never side with her, I know that for a fact. Not with a gun to her head or dagger to her throat. She would rather die than associate with her sisters killer!" Indra paused at that, making the right choice when she nods without another question.</p>
<p>"Go. Now. Wanheda will come. She always does. Let's just hope and pray she won't be too late....."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝗖𝗹𝗮𝗿𝗸𝗲'𝘀 𝗣𝗼𝘃.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You chopped his head off!" Corey exclaimed, glaring pointedly at Raven who was sitting on the couch opposite me in my personal lounge. </p>
<p>"Better than his balls." I interjected, not taking my eyes away from my dagger as I sharpened it.</p>
<p>"I really don't think death is better than-"</p>
<p>"It is." Bellamy spoke up as he walked in the room, sitting on the armchair with a book.</p>
<p>Corey looked between Raven, Bellamy and I, frowning. Corinna, though knew it was necessary, has never condoned killing. She was always the peace keeper of our group and avoided it at all costs. She's never had to take a life and I don't ever want her too, but with Nia on the verge of demanding a war, I don't know how long her hands will be clean from blood stains.</p>
<p>"Corey, let's not talk about this." Raven sighed, running her hand through her hair before going back to tinkering with the tracking device. It was nearly complete, a prototype of it had been tested and it only needed a few adjustments.  The idea was that when it was completed, you would inject it into your arm so noone knows its there and it can't get lost and if you go missing or if we need to know where you are, we can check on Raven's computer to pinpoint your exact location as well as your heartbeat. </p>
<p>I stopped sharpening my dagger, satisfied with it and sheathed it back to my thigh. Zilla huffed as she adjusted her position on the couch. She was much to big for it but she didn't seem to realise she wasn't a cub anymore, even with her hind legs hanging off of the arm of the couch.</p>
<p>I scratched her head, a loud, rumbling purr vibrated from her as her head rested on my other thigh.</p>
<p>"Do you ever put that damn book down?" Corey asked Bellamy as she took a seat on the floor in front of me, reaching around to thread her fingers through Zilla's white coat.</p>
<p>"No. Unlike you I actually know how to read." Bellamy rolled his eyes. Corey scoffed.</p>
<p>"Keep rolling your eyes, maybe you'll find a brain back there." She retaliated. I sighed as I stared at Zilla. Bellamy and Corey were always bickering. Bellamy because he didn't trust Corey, and Corey because she didn't trust Bellamy. </p>
<p>"At least I have one." Beamy said, Raven scoffed this time.</p>
<p>"That's a comeback used by a twelve year old, Bellamy. You always say it. Get a better vocabulary." Raven huffed, smirking at Corey.</p>
<p>"Seriously? Are you all just ganging up on me now?" Bellamy threw his hands in the air, I met his eyes and shrugged. </p>
<p>"What else is there to do when we're not out killing people?" I said casually. He glared, not taking the joke. I was about to continue when a knock on the door sounded.</p>
<p>"Enter!" I called as I stood, Zilla growled at being jostled but moved to stand beside me, a loyal and trustworthy friend, guarding me from any threat that may come through the door.</p>
<p>Murphy walked in beside Emori, both of their faces were grave and looking at me as if their news would send me falling. The guards closed the door behind them and it was silent for a moment.</p>
<p>"Well? What is it?" Raven lost her patients first. Murphy glanced at her with a glare before turning to me once more.</p>
<p>"There's been whispers, Clarke. From the south. Carried by the wind and spoken by the trees" He started, staring right at me as I tensed, "Word has finally come. Heda is calling for Wanheda's return."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys, I'm so sorry this chapter is late. I haven't written anything in a month or so, to be honest I haven't been doing too well so I decided to take a break and regroup. There's some family trouble going on and a bunch of tests at school so I've been stressed about that but I'm getting better, I have friends looking out for me and making sure I'm ok. Took a day off of school today, my mom didn't want me to burn out so I decided I wanted to write something because making you all happy makes me happy.</p>
<p>It sucks, I know. My heads a little foggy but it's the best I can do with my current situation. But hey! Lexa's finally called for Clarke so there's that. I can't wait to write the next chapter and see how it's going to go. I ready have an idea for the books ending but I'm still debating whether I should do it or not.</p>
<p>Also, over on Instagram I posted something I write earlier this year, it was about what its like living with depression. I've had people tell me how much thats helped them and I hope it helps you too. Helps you realise you aren't alone, even if it feels like it, and that it's ok to feel the way you do. You aren't some alien and aren't making this up for attention. </p>
<p>I just wanted to speak up about it because I have so many friends whom I love with my whole heart who suffer with it as well and it honestly breaks my heart to see so many people suffering with this quietly because of societies standard and hurtful opinions keeping us in a cage. But please, of you need help, please reach out to a professional or someone you trust, its hard, I know, but it will be ok soon, just stay around for that someday where we can all celebrate and say "I survived." Together.</p>
<p>I hope y'all enjoyed. And I just want to remind you that it's ok to take a break if you need. I do my best to be honest with you guys about what I'm going through, that even the people you may rely on or look up to are all going through something and remind you I'm human just like you and I understand what you may be going through. So please, please, please take care of yourselves, give yourself a break when you need it and remember loving and taking care of yourself is NOT selfish. It's called giving yourself what you deserve. Self love.</p>
<p>As always, I love, appreciate and support every single one of you. Please stay safe, happy and healthy. I'll always be here if you need me. Please take care of yourselves because you mean the world to me, my Treasure's 😘<br/>Xx<br/>~ Rᴏsᴇ🥀</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>My Wattpad account link:<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/user/BeautifullyClexa</p>
<p>My Instagram account:<br/>@Beautifully.clexa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 𝐕𝐈𝐈» 𝑺𝒉𝒂𝒅𝒐𝒘𝒔 𝑰𝒏 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑾𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Clarke's Pov.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The breeze nipped at my cheeks with cold wind, my intricately braided blond hair swayed and the necklace I never take off rested between my breasts. </p><p> </p><p>Polis. That's where we were headed, to see the commander. Lexa. She's called for my return after 5 years of silence. I didn't know whether to be happy that I get to see her or not, I was unsure if she was angry with me for leaving that night. I wouldn't blame her if she were.  And either way, she called me for a reason, she would not have awoken death and invited me into her home if it were not important. It may have something to do with Azgeda, or those rebel Skaikru led by that Pike man, or perhaps it was something more than that.</p><p> </p><p>Ellie giggled softly from behind me, she was mounted on Zilla with Kratos trotting along beside them. Zilla was big enough for me to ride her but the overgrown cat didn't argue when I sat my daughter atop her back. I knew that should anything happen Zilla and Kratos would protect the Spirit Princess.</p><p> </p><p>Raven rode along beside her on a grey mare, telling stories and reaching over to tickle Ellie during the journey. The ever present shadow of her niece, fiercely protective and unafraid to do what needs to be done. The brunette has come a long way since the fall of mount Weather, she's built brace after brace for her leg until she could hide at least six daggers in it. She's taken on a guard position with Ellie, though she does have an almost mother, daughter relationship with her which I am completely ok with. Thankful that my child will have someone she knows and trusts should I die.</p><p> </p><p>Erebus shuddered at the cold wind, shaking his black name. Erebus was a Friesian stallion with a coat as black as pitch with ice blue eyes. I found him years ago, abandoned by his heard, everyone thought the young colt would die and when he did, they believed he was too wild. They were right in some ways, Erebus was wild in the way a forest fire was wild, restless and need of adventure before he exploded. But he was deadly and strong, a burning passion in his soul. He was his own heard. </p><p> </p><p>"Your sure this is wise?" Mother spoke from beside me atop her brown thoroubred stallion, whom Erebus could easily outrun with his firery spirit. </p><p> </p><p>"Questioning me again, Khione." I address my mother by name, staring forward to the dirt path. We were halfway to Polis, having been riding for the past four days, only a few more and we will be there.</p><p> </p><p>"I just don't believe it is wise, child, to bring the Keryon Prista with us, or the.....pets of yours." [Spirit Princess] She replied.</p><p> </p><p>"I am no child. Refer to be as a child again and I'll be sending you back to help Murphy and Emori in Halcyon. Raelle is my daughter, I will say we're she can and cannot go. It was deemed safer to have her with me in Polis, where I know Raven, Bellamy and Lexa's men will watch over her. Leaving her in Halcyon was too much of a risk. And Zilla and Kratos are not pets, they are weapons. Living, breathing, lethal weapons born with the power to kill." I growled, still not looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>Mother glanced at me, her jaw tight, before stiffly nodding, not taking the risk of questioning me further. Good. </p><p> </p><p>I looked back at Ellie riding atop Zilla. Her hair was braided, a pure red dress lay hidden under her fluffy white coat, a golden tiara with red roses rested on her head and brown boots on her feet. Ellie has always loved getting dressed up, having had Raven tell her stories of pretty princes dresses and tiaras, Ellie wanted all of it. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>A chill creeped up my spine and neck, not from the wind, but sensing something in the woods. Zilla sniffed the air and began lowly growling, Kratos following suit. I hold my hand up to stop the group and take in my surroundings, Raven and Bellamy creeping closer to Ellie.</p><p> </p><p>Something wasn't right. I could sense death in the air. Whatever happened here, somewhere there were bodies. A lot of them. Erebus huffed, waiting for an order. The group was silent, archers had their bows out, the scouts a head had stopped as well, looking back at us. </p><p> </p><p>"Queen...." Bellamy's gruff voice said in a hoarse whisper. I ignore him, instead taking interest in what was standing beside the tree to my right. </p><p> </p><p>A lone figure stood, resting against the tree. I couldn't make out who it was but I had the sense that I was staring right into their eyes. They stood straight, staring right at me intently, a hood over their head. Somehow, I knew they weren't a threat to me or my people, it felt almost like they were a guide. And for that reason, is why I followed suit after them when they wandered off deeper into the woods.</p><p> </p><p>I ordered everyone to set up camp, it was getting dark anyway. Bellamy followed after me, along with Zilla who had passed over Ellie to Raven and Corey. Kratos staying with my daughter.</p><p> </p><p>Zilla stayed close beside me on my left, her hot breath tingling my neck, a sense of comfort. Bellamy walked along my right, hand on his sword and eyes taking in the surrounding. The rays of light from the sunset being the only light source.</p><p> </p><p>A movement. The figure was ahead of us, casually strolling. Bellamy didn't mention it, but I did see the glance he gave me before back to the figure. I jogged along, through the trees for a few minutes, casually following them before they stepped behind a tree and disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>I slowed to a walk, Zilla creeping along next to me, brushing up against me. She seemed calm almost, not giving a care about the figure that had now disappeared, instead more intrigued of the smell of death in the air.</p><p> </p><p>We quickly found out where it was coming from. A broken wagon was across the ground, dead horses laying there, throats slit. There were bodies also, perhaps around seven. Two of them being young boy, seemingly twins around twelve. Their bodies, like the rest, had their eyes ripped out and throats cut. Whoever did this, they wanted to send a message.</p><p> </p><p>These people were Trikru.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit...." Bellamy sighed sadly, "You think it was whoever we followed here?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. I don't believe so. Whoever that was, they were leading us here, but not with the intent of harm. I can just tell. This wasn't them." I replied. Zilla growled at the sight of the carnage, had she been wild she would have feasted on them all but she's not, she's become quite happy with not eating our horses, whom are now less skittish around her, and finds it more fun to catch her prey like a game.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's turn back. We're leaving, now. No stopping. Ellie can sleep in the wagon, but we move on, we don't stop, not until we're at Polis's gates." I ordered, turning and walking back. Bellamy lingered, taking it in before following. Not even twenty minutes later we were on the move again, Ellie with Corey in the wagon asleep, Kratos curled around her, protecting her of what ever threat may go her way.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, hello. Yes I am alive, how you all must have missed me. I went MIA for long as hell, I missed writing so bad but I had more important things to take care of. Like my mental health, I won't lie, it hasn't been great lately but I have amazing friends who help me with it and I can't thank them enough. I said this cause I want y'all to take care of yourselves, to show that it's ok to take a break when you need and don't push yourself beyond your capability. You come first.</p><p>Well, anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I honestly missed writing for you guys so bad, I wanted to get something out cause you happy makes me happy. Also my best friend just went to sleep and I figured it'd be cool if she woke up to a new chapter for the first time in weeks so, hello angel.</p><p>Next chapter Clarke finally arrives in Polis, WITH HER DAUGHTER, eesh, that's gonna be more than a but complicated. Oh, and let's not forget about Lexa, yes, yes, a reunion is taking place, but it may not go the way you want it to. After years apart, a child in between and war brooing, plus the balled poodle by the name of Titus, it's not going to be all kisses and hugs. Then again, when is it ever kisses and hugs with Lexa. </p><p>I can't put a date on how long until the next chapter is out, it's really just depending on my mental health and if I'm up for it. But don't worry, it will come, I am not giving up on this book. This series means so much to me so I'm not going to leave it unfinished.</p><p>As always, I love, appreciate and support every single one of you. Please stay safe, happy and healthy. I'll always be here if you need me. Please take care of yourselves because you mean the world to me, my Treasure's 😘<br/>Xx<br/>~ Rᴏsᴇ🥀</p><p>My Wattpad account link:<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/user/BeautifullyClexa</p><p>My Instagram account:<br/>@Beautifully.clexa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 𝐕𝐈𝐈𝐈» 𝑨 𝑻𝒐𝒓𝒄𝒉 𝑻𝒐 𝑮𝒖𝒊𝒅𝒆 𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝑯𝒐𝒎𝒆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(fun fact: this chapters title is actually the title of a song I wrote when I was a kid✌️😗)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clarke's Pov.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The cold breeze nipped at my cheeks as we closed in on the gates of Polis. Polis..... The capital, where every past commander resided in the commanders tower. Lexa had offered to take me here with her years ago, when the war with mount whether ended but.... </p><p> </p><p>No, I won't think about that right now. I left, I chose that. She probably hates me and if she does, I understand. Besides, she didn't call on me for personal reasons, we have yet another war to fight.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow...." Raven murmured from where her horse was walking beside Corey's to the left of me. To my right was my mother, Khione, and Bellamy. Guards surrounded us with Ellie behind me on her little shaggy haired pony, hidden away from view in her pretty red dress and white cloak. Zilla and Kratos were ahead of us, looking for danger.</p><p> </p><p>"The flame on the tower is lit at the beginning of each commanders rule, and is put out when they die. The fire is so strong that it doesn't go out until we want it too. Some speculate Heda themselves keeps the flame lit." Corey informed Ellie and Raven.</p><p> </p><p>My eyes wandered to the flame on the tower, peeking above the tall stone wall surrounding the capital. The flame was burning strong, a bright red with golden flecks and a light grey cloud of smoke floating away. It looked like a giant candle.</p><p> </p><p>I hold in a smile as I remember Lexa's love for candles, her obsession to always have her rooms and tents covered in them. Costia was the one who gave her her first candle, they were young then, so in love. Ever since Lexa has never gone without candles, even at night at least one has to be lit on her bedside table, the brunette was deathly afraid of the dark. </p><p> </p><p>Plus, she got tired of me sneaking up on her from where I could hide in the shadows.</p><p> </p><p>"Clarke." My mother's stern voice brings me back, she was glaring at me, probably been calling me for a moment but I was too caught up in my head to hear.</p><p> </p><p>I sighed and looked forward, ignoring her glare on the side of my head. Khione had never approved of any lovers I took, especially Lexa. She said it's weakness, that they will only use me for my power, that Lexa was a lying, power hungry bitch who didn't deserve the spirit of Heda.</p><p> </p><p>Khione reminded me of Titus, Lexa's naked poodle of a Fleimkeepa. He was always preaching about love being weakness and hated anything that made Lexa happy. He's always held a tight leash on her, so much influence in her life that she's blind to his misguidance. </p><p> </p><p>Though Titus had always held a grudge for me, from the moment we met when Costia went missing he's hated me but was wise enough to never threaten me.</p><p> </p><p>Titus. The man who runs the conclave every Natblud competes in to become Heda. Titus teaches the Natblidas how to fight and skills to be a leader, then he lights the flame on the tower when a new commander ascends and extinguishes it when they die, as he has done for the past four commanders. A Fleimkeepa is a commanders closest advisor, someone to be trusted.</p><p> </p><p>Legend is, when the last Natblud is left standing, Heda chooses them as their host. It's wrong, the spirit of Heda chooses their heir years apart from their last, just like Wanheda's, though that information can never be told otherwise the coalition will break.</p><p> </p><p>"Hod op! Biyo yu dula en tagon!"<em> [Holt! State your business and name!]</em> The guards at the gate call out, arrows pointed at us as we come to a stop twenty feet away. Zilla comes back to stand by my side and Kratos does the same with Ellie, the guards watch them wearily.</p><p> </p><p>I push my black hood off, letting my intricately braided blond hair show as I raised my chin. "Ai laik Wanheda en ai don kom op gon de as op kom de Heda" <em>[I am Wanheda and I come on the request of the Commander.] </em></p><p> </p><p>Movement, the guards lower their weapons wisely and open the gate. "Osh gon de edei!" <em>[Out of the way!]</em> A strong female voice calls as she walks through the gate. Dark drown eyes stare me down as she strides forwards.</p><p> </p><p>"Anya....." Raven whispered to herself, a pang on regret runs through me. Anya and Raven were close before we left for Halcyon, they really could have been something if I hadn't ripped them apart when I ordered the move.</p><p> </p><p>"Hei, Onya." <em>[Hello, Anya.]</em> I greeted, Anya bowed her head in respect to my leadership.</p><p> </p><p>"Hei, Kwin kom Wanpleikru. You are early." Anya respectfully said, years ago she wouldn't have but after growing close with Raven and seeing what I did for Lexa, she seems to know the meaning of respect.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, well, as incident occured that I need to speak with your Heda about." Anya nodded and gestured us in, I nudge Erebus forward in a show walk the others follow along with Anya leading us through the streets of Polis. Anya looks at the pa there for a moment, then back at me, wisely she decides to not question me.</p><p> </p><p>"WANHEDA!" someone called, drawing attention as the people of Polis turn to me, wide eyed and in shock. The city seems to freeze before cheers echo through the air.</p><p> </p><p>"WANHEDA! WANHEDA!" </p><p> </p><p>"WANHEDA HKOM OSO KOM OP!" <em>[ WANHEDA HAS RETURNED!] </em></p><p> </p><p>"KWIN KOM WANPLEIKRU! KWIN!" <em>[QUEEN OF THE DEATH PEOPLE! QUEEN!]</em></p><p> </p><p>"WANHEDA HAS PANTHERS AS HER PETS!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh spirits, I think my ears are bleeding." Bellamy grumbled. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, and my vaginas bleeding because I'm not feeding it, quit complaining." Raven retorted, I rather felt than saw her amused grin and Bellamy's shutter. A few years ago Bellamy made the mistake of making fun of Raven for getting her first bleeding, what Raven calls a period. By the end of it she wasn't the only one bleeding and Bellamy hasn't breached that subject since. He's lucky he can still have children.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Are you ok aunty Rae? Why you bleedin?" Ellie asked, her voice barely there from the cheering around us. I glance at Raven, giving her a pointed look. The brunette just gapes at me, her mouth opening and closing like a fish as she looks to her niece and back to me, Corey holding in her giggles beside her.</p><p> </p><p>Raven is spared the need to make up an excuse as we come to a stop at the tower, dismounting out horses and handing them to the stable hands.</p><p> </p><p>I look back and see Ellie grinning, twirling in her dress and waving to her little pony, Kratos nipping at her heels. Raven let out a visible breath of relief, her shoulders sagging as Corey pats her back giggling. </p><p> </p><p>"She's in the throne room. Titus, Indra, Luna, the ambassador's and myself will be joining." Anya says as she walks over to me, she looks past me to Ellie, her brows raising at the blond haired child who grins with a curtsy. Then she looks at Kratos and Zilla, watching as Zilla comes to stand beside me, staring right back at her from where she reached passed my head.</p><p> </p><p>Anya glances back at me, though I don't give her an answer, instead asking "Why is Luna here and not the other clan leaders?"</p><p> </p><p>"Luna arrived months ago, she's training her young ambassador after her old one was kicked off the tower for speaking ill of Luna." Anya said, glancing at Ellie who positioned herself at my side, "Are these Panthers safe to be here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Zilla and Kratos won't harm anyone without my order. You have my word, no harm will me done." Anya stares at me, knowing I don't break my word she nods before turning and striding into the tower.</p><p> </p><p>"Who's Loona?" Ellie asks as we follow the dirty haired blond in.</p><p> </p><p>"Luna kom Floukru, she's the leader of the Boat People. A friend of mine that I haven't seen in a very long time." I brush my fingers through the princesses hair before instructing her to go to Raven as we-Raven, Anya, Corey, Ellie, Bellamy, Khione, Anya and myself-cram into the man moved elevator. </p><p> </p><p>"The stairs. Listen to where the elevator stops." I tell Zilla and Kratos, they grumble before they bound up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"So...." Ellie starts, breaking the silence, "Why are you bleeding in your pee hole?" Raven chokes on her spit and starts coughing, Bellamy didn't even try to hide his grin as he clapped her back and Corey bursts into another fit of giggles.</p><p> </p><p>"Clarke....C-Clarke-" Raven coughs, tears stinging her eyes. Anya stood and watched, the corners of her mouth quirked up.</p><p> </p><p>"Ellie," my daughter turned to me, "Auntie Rae is just a big girl and got to old so sometimes she bleeds. But it's ok, she's not hurt." The Princess looks between me and Raven, who was leaning against the wall trying to catch her breath as she wiped away tears.</p><p> </p><p>Raelle shrugged, "Ok!" Was her happy reply, Raven mouthed a 'thank you' to me as Ellie turned to Anya, "Who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I am Anya kom Trikru, and who are you?" The dirty haired blond looked at my child fondly. It looks like the big bad warrior has a soft spot for kids.</p><p> </p><p>"Ai laik Keryon Prista kom Wanpleikru." <em>[I am Spirit /Soul Princess of the Death people.]</em> Ellie raised her chin, pointing at the tiara atop her head, gold with small red roses. Anya's eyes flickered to me, staring for a moment before looking back at the girl.</p><p> </p><p>"And what is the Spirit Princesses name?"</p><p> </p><p>"Raelle Nicholette, heir to Wanheda and granddoor to Keryon Ripa." <em>[Commander of death. Soul Murder.] </em></p><p> </p><p>"Granddaughter, Ellie. Granddaughter." Corey corrected. Anya seemed to just notice Costia's sister, staring for a moment before the elevator stops and the doors open. </p><p> </p><p>The general shakes herself out of it and leads us out and down the hallway until we reach big, tall curved doors. Near silent footfalls come beside me and Zilla nudges her head with mine.</p><p> </p><p>"Corey, Bellamy, stay in the hallway with Raelle. Nobody sees her." I order, I get nods in return as they take Ellie to the end of the hall, crowding around her so she's unseen as Kratos circles them.</p><p> </p><p>With a nod the warriors guarding the doors open them for us and we stride in.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as I see her it feels like the wind had just been knocked out of me, no air in my lunges and my limbs numb as I stride to the end of the dais, Raven a step behind on one side and Khione on the other. Zilla in step with me on my left.</p><p> </p><p>Luna stood to the right beside her seated ambassador, the other clans ambassadors were seated around us, Titus stood on the dais to the left and Anya and Indra stood on the steps to the raised platform on the right.</p><p> </p><p>And Lexa......</p><p> </p><p>Lexa sat in her throne, her red sash over her shoulder and rolling down the steps, hands rested on the arm of the chairs and her legs crossed. The cog sat between her brows and her face was clean of warpaint. </p><p> </p><p>I met her eyes as I came to a stop, they were a grey green with gold flecks that seemed to sparkle. Her lips parted and she lifted beer chin, not taking her eyes from mine. There was so much hope in them, sadness and hope and something I couldn't put my finger on. I had to stop myself from sagging in. Relief, no hated in those forest eyes I love so much.</p><p> </p><p>"So we meet again, Wanheda." Her voice was quiet, but not weak, stern and strong and confident. So Lexa.</p><p> </p><p>"So we do, Heda." I nodded. It's silent for a moment where we just state at one another. My stomach twists itself into knots as I wonder what she's thinking about me, my hands in by my side to hide their shaking.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to run up the steps and hold her, I want to see her smile and her eyes sparkle in happiness, I want to kiss her and run my hands through her hair. Yet I could do none of that, I lost my right to her the night I left her in that war tent with only a note and necklace with no explanation of where I went.</p><p> </p><p>"What is this?!?" A dirty blond man stood from his seat, the marks of Azgeda littering his face in scars. Azgeda ambassador.</p><p> </p><p>"I called on Wanheda and Wanpleikru to aid us this winter." Lexa replied with evenly.</p><p> </p><p>"I was not informed of this!" He growled, glaring at me. Zilla Gros in warning, making the others gasp, leaning away from the overgrown white panther. "You let her bring her beast in here?!?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm the Commander. I don't need to to inform you of anything. And to me, it seems like Wanheda has complete control of her 'beast'." </p><p> </p><p>The ambassador looks back to me, then Raven, then Khione, then to Zilla, who meets him eye to eye with a snarl. Then back to Lexa with a feral grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Is your weakness stopping you from killing Wanheda and talking her power." It wasn't a question. Lexa flared, I looked over my shoulder at him slowly, wondering how loud a man can scream while a panther chews off his balls. </p><p> </p><p>Zilla, as if reading my mind, steps towards him, snarling. Her long, razor sharp teeth gleam as her nails claw at the stone floor. I twitch my wrist and she immediately returns to my side, this time circling around me until she was between Lexa and me and him. Still baring her teeth at the scared face man.</p><p> </p><p>"If it's weakness again, Azgeda will happily step in. With her and her, mut." He cringes at Zilla. Flinching back when the panther hisses at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that why your army has moved so close to Polis?" Titus speaks up. A distraction, taking us away from the topic, "Because you believe the commander to be weak."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, those are just routine military exercises." He replied with evenly, glancing at Zilla every second. </p><p> </p><p>"Exercises?" Indra moves forward, I glance at Lexa and see her staring at me and glancing at Zilla, clenching her jaw. "You crossed the boarder into Trikru land."</p><p> </p><p>"Was that Azgeda that killed those people on the road too? Their throats slit, even their horses. At the borders." I glared.</p><p> </p><p>"That could have been anyone." He growled back, taking a step toward me, Zilla jumps and strides towards him, circling him. I don't stop her.</p><p> </p><p>From the corner of my eye I see Lexa stand, her jaw locked tight and her muscles tense as she walks over to the balcony and stares out. </p><p> </p><p>"It's an army within striking distance of out beloved capital." Indra stared straight at him. Her voice cold and calculated.</p><p> </p><p>"A mistake that was quickly rectified, as you well know." He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Your ice queen doesn't make mistakes, she makes threats. And rest assured, Wanpleikru does not take this one lightly." I glare, Zilla growls again as she stops behind him, her mouth right beside his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"There is no need to argue about this again," Lexa says as she turns to him, her voice was deadly calm, a tone that could make any warrior tremble, "Please. Come join me. Let us speak in private." </p><p> </p><p>The Azgeda ambassador smirks at me triumphantly as he walks past, flinching when Zilla nips at his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa sends me a look, 'stand down'. I flick my head and Zilla comes to me, brushing her body up against my back and nudging my head with her's with a purr.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a message for Queen Nia." Lexa says as she looks back to him, her face revealing nothing.</p><p> </p><p>"And I will happily deliver-" he doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Lexa boots him off the tower. His screams echo before he goes silent, having splattered on the pavement a hundred stories bellow.</p><p> </p><p>I wonder how they keep falling for that trick, honestly, Lexa's kicked so many people off that damn thing that even the city people know not to stand there. A permanent stain of red blood on the concrete outside the door to the tower.</p><p> </p><p>The other ambassadors gasp, some standing from their seats. Luna shifts from foot to foot and looks away.</p><p> </p><p>"Would anyone else care to question my decisions?" Lexa asks over her shoulder, daring, challenging. The ambassadors sit back down and avoid eye contact, staring at the floor. "Good. Leave us."</p><p> </p><p>At that order the ambassadors sigh and practically run out of the room, away from Lexa, me and Zilla. I hear more gasps and squeaks, early they spotted Kratos.</p><p> </p><p>I stare at Lexa for a moment before nodding to Khione and Raven, not even sparing them a glance as they walk from the room. Khione's glare almost as strong as Titus'. </p><p> </p><p>The doors click close, Zilla lays out of the steps to the dais and Lexa doesn't take her eyes from mine as she walks towards me slowly. It's silent, like the world is holding its breath, watching, waiting, windering if the fire will burn.</p><p> </p><p>I, too, wonder how burnt I'll be at the end of this but I don't love as Lexa walks down the steps, glancing at the closed eyed Zilla before back at me. Her lips were pursed and her body rigid, there was a look of nervousness in her eyes and her hands trembled. Only speaking when she's close enough that her breath hit my face.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Klark." </p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Leksa."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, so this was an extra long one to make up for my lack of posting, 3000 words exactly. I hope y'all liked it, I'm actually ok with it, definitely better than the others.</p><p> </p><p>There isn't much to say other than that I am so much for your support and understanding of my absence, it really means a lot to me that you all understand and aren't rushing me, it makes writing for you all so much easier, I really do love what I do and I love making you happy, this series has done so much for me and I couldn't be more thankful. I never want to take any of this for granted because it is so so so special to me and really does help me get through tough times.</p><p> </p><p>I hope you are giving yourself a break and time to catch up on whatever is going on in your life, to give yourself a break and sort yourself out cause we all need to just stop for a minute sometimes. We're human, there is nothing wrong with needing to stop. It is not selfish and it is not stupid and it is not attention seeking. It is ok. I promise.</p><p> </p><p>Also, I got a question for y'all regarding our beautiful and ultra-fantabulous Raven Reyes: Who should her love interest me and should she have one?</p><p> </p><p>Let me explain before you make suggestions. I want to be inclusive of all genders, non genders and everything in between, and sexualities, including asexual that's why I said "should she have one?" Cause you never know, that's an option too. I want this book to be as inclusive as possible and I will gladly make new character/s if that's whats needed for this. So far I have suggestions over on Instagram of Luna and Raven or Luna, Anya and Raven as a poly. I do want other suggestions and I'll probably have a vote for y'all to see which you like best. No discrimination, no hate and no shame, seriously, this is a safe place and anyone who makes others feel uncomfortable or bad about themselves will be blocked. Opinions are of course welcome, but hate is not.</p><p> </p><p>Ok got that? Good. Now feel free to make suggestions, run wild, seriously I just want our firecracker to be happy. </p><p> </p><p>As always, I love, appreciate and support every single one of you. Please stay safe, happy and healthy. I'll always be here if you need me. You matter, you are valid, and it's ok to not be ok. Please take care of yourselves because you mean the world to me, my Treasure's ♥️</p><p>Xx</p><p>~ Rᴏsᴇ🥀</p><p> </p><p>My Wattpad account link:</p><p>https://www.wattpad.com/user/BeautifullyClexa</p><p> </p><p>My AO3 account link: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyClexa</p><p> </p><p>My Instagram account:</p><p>@beautifully.clexa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 𝐈𝐗» 𝑷𝒂𝒊𝒏 𝑭𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑷𝒂𝒔𝒕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clexa reunion, not the one you hoped for. I'm so sorry. I didn't do anything, it's Nick's fault.</p><p>Posted 4 days early cause y'all are so supportive and waited long enough.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm just letting yall now that the way this chapter has been played out was because if @Nick_HP, I have her '1 or 2' and she had to blindly choose, they determined what has happened in this chapter. Any concerns go to her💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Clarke Pov.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Klark."</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Leksa."</p><p> </p><p>It's sent for a moment, we simply stare into each other's eyes. I hadn't heard her say my name in years and the way she said it just then sent a shiver down my spine. Spirits, I've missed her so much.</p><p> </p><p>"Where have you been?" Lexa asks quietly, basically a whisper as if any louder and the world would crumble around us.</p><p> </p><p>"Halcyon. Three weeks ride to the East hidden away in the mountains." She blinks, nods and then goes back to staring. Her jaw locking and unlocking as she clenched it.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmmh" Zilla purrs as she stretches out, her head resting on her paws, one eye open and watching us with her tail swaying side to side. She took up the entirety of the steps sprawled out.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa glanced between Zilla and I, questions in her eyes. "What's happened since you left?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's....it's a long story." I sighed, shoulders slumping as I looked away, not being able to look at the hurt in her eyes any longer. </p><p> </p><p>"You conned me into believing you were dead for five years. I've got time." Her voice was made of steel, forged from the flames burning atop the tower as her eyes pinned me down, a look that sent most people cowering to their knees and begging for mercy at the flames that flickered in her eyes with specks of gold.</p><p> </p><p>Heda, child of war and peace. What less should I have expected.</p><p> </p><p>"I...ok," I sighed, deciding to go with the less detailed version. I was tired and exhausted and wanted to get away from her before I loose all sense of self control. "A week before mount Weather, I sent word to Wanpleikru to pack and meet me in the forests at the border of Trikru. We traveled for weeks, searching for the land of legends, Halcyon, the only.place where true peace may prosper under the spirits tree were the spirits are born. I stumbled upon it, it was like my magic was drawn to it, to the tree. It's so beautiful there, we began building, careful to not disturb the tree and keep the land pure. For years we fought to keep it hidden from others, to stay safe. I still send out assassin's, spies and I ventured out myself often. I even came here frequently...." </p><p> </p><p>Lexa's eyes shot up from the floor to mine, her lips parted in shock, a silver line crossed her eyes as they glimmered with tears.</p><p> </p><p>"I.....I was here, in the throne room, the day you called off the search three years ago. I was here when Nia began rebelling and I was here when you had those meetings about me, defending me, my title and people from the clan leaders who wanted to hunt us down. I was here, listening, waiting, watching. I had spies everywhere, I wanted to know you were safe an-" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Slap!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>My cheek stung as my head snapped to the side, I heard Zilla growl and place herself between Lexa and I. Between the woman that just hit me. My eyes stung from the tears as I cupped my cheek, it was hot and no doubt burning red.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, I raise my eyes to her, glaring. I could feel the shadows in the room bend and mould, the lights flicker and the flames stand still, frozen. Whispers in my ear, whispers of a voice so old yet so new, dark yet light. A voice of a man who once hosted the same god I harbour in my soul. A man who took it for granted. </p><p> </p><p>Fire. That's what I saw in her eyes. Hot, smoldering fire burning me apart. Red embers of pain smoked her eyes as she glared right back into the shadows of my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You lost the right to know if I were safe the day you claimed your love to me and then left me with a cold bed to wake up to. All that was left that you ever existed where the bruises on my thighs, this necklace-" she pulls out the necklace I gifted her, "and a goddamn letter that looked more like a suicide note!" She growled at me.</p><p> </p><p>I stared, silent. Zilla snarling at the brunette who paid her no heed as she stepped toward me. Zilla snarled and went to pounce, stopping when I hold up my hand, ordering her away. She circles us, eyes intent on Lexa, her prey should the brunette do anything to oppose her queen. Her mother.</p><p> </p><p>"You left, Clarke. You left and I thought you were dead. I thought you went on a suicide mission to find some land told in children's bedtime stories. I thought you had lead your people to their deaths. To your death," Lexa whispered, walking towards me as I backed up, chin raised in defiance, "Imagine my surprise when I get reports of a golden haired woman and her snow coated panther saving villages from Azgeda and Skaikru in the middle of the night. After years of speculation on what happened to Wanheda, new suspicions raise on why Wanheda was coming out now. And then you delivered me that Azgeda head." </p><p> </p><p>I clenched my jaw, the shadows curling around my feet like a blanket, crawling higher like some dark serpent.</p><p> </p><p>"You have me a head of a warrior from my biggest enemy with no explanation. All that was, was a silly little necklace that could have been anyone's! Do you know the trouble that caused me!? I fought tooth and nail to keep Nia from sending her armies out to find you! To reassure the clans that they weren't next! All because you got mad and got controlled by your blood lust because a stupid necklace got blood on it-"</p><p> </p><p>"HE KILLED HER!" I barked, Zilla roaring in response but staying back, "HIS MEN TOOK HER AND TORTURED HER! THEY RAPED HER AND THEN THEY CUT HER UP! THEY FUCKING COOKED HER OVER THE FIRE AND STRUNG HER UP AS BAIT! SHE WAS A CHILD! SHE WAS MY SISTER AND THATS WHAT GOT HER KILLED! HE WORE HER NECKLACE AROUND THE SAME SWORD THAT CUT HER HEAD OFF!" I stalked toward Lexa as I yelled, she was deadly silent and backing up quickly, her lips trembling.</p><p> </p><p>"MY BABY SISTER WAS FED TO THEIR WOLVES! RAVEN FOUND HER BODY IN PIECES, BIT BY FUCKING BIT STRUNG UP IN THE TREE'S! ANIMALS WERE FEASTING ON HER AND TORSO WAS FED TO THEIR DOGS! SO YES, I KILLED HIM, I KILLED HIM AND ANYONE WHO BORE THE MARKS OF AZGEDA BECAUSE MY SISTER DESERVED TO LIVE! THAT WAS HER BLOOD ON THAT DAMN NECKLACE!" I was breathing heavily, Lexa silent and Zilla waiting to pounce, to rip her to shreds if I gave the order.</p><p> </p><p>A sob. A breathless sob escaped me as I fell to my knees, my hand going to my hurting heart and the other cupping my mouth. The shadows swallowed me like a blanket, comforting me with the feeling of home as the whispers stopped. Zilla crawled to me, curling around me and tucking my head I to her chest as she whined.</p><p> </p><p>"Clarke....I-" Lexa's voice broke, "Cla-arke." It was a sob.</p><p> </p><p>Her hand reached down to me but I pushed it away, taking a breath and standing up with the held of Zilla. I brush away my tears and raise my chin.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's her necklace?" I asked. My voice was cold like the shadows, like the dark cage encasing my heart.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the necklace, the cresent moon and purple glow stone shimmered as the light touched it. Clean, no trace of blood. I snatched it from her hand and put it in my breast pocket, not giving her a glance as I turn and stride to the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Clarke- I didn't know....I'm so sorry.... I didnt- I just- Clarke...." She whispered my name like a prayer, but I didn't turn as I walked through the doors and out of the room. Zilla snarled at her one last time before following after me.</p><p> </p><p>Khione, Raven, Anya, Corey, Bellamy, Kratos and Ellie were waiting for me. Ellie immediately taking notice to my red eyes and the hand print on my cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"Mama...." Her chin wobbled as I kneeled down, her hand coming to carefully touch my red cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"Shhh. I'm ok. Let's go get some rest, it's been a long day." I picked her up, resting her in my hip as I turned to Anya.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll show you all to your rooms."</p><p> </p><p>Over the years I've imagined what it would be like to see Lexa again, from that I gathered from spying, she seemed understanding of my disappearance. I guess I was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>I could feel Charlotte's necklace pulsing through the jacket pocket, right above my broken heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This hurt to write. My heart feels heavy. Nick, what have you done?!?!</p><p>I have no words. I posted this as soon as I wrote it cause Nick's scared of that she just did so yeah. I'm speechless. I'm so sorry guys, it wasn't me. Blame her.</p><p>As always, I love, appreciate and support every single one of you. Please stay safe, happy and healthy. I'll always be here if you need me. You matter, you are valid, and it's ok to not be ok. Please take care of yourselves because you mean the world to me, my Treasure's ♥️<br/>Xx<br/>~ Rᴏsᴇ🥀</p><p>My Wattpad account link:<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/user/BeautifullyClexa</p><p>My Ao3 account link: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyClexa</p><p>My Instagram account:<br/>@Beautifully.clexa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 𝐗» 𝑯𝒂𝒓𝒎 𝑻𝒐 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑯𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Titus gets his ass handed to him</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lexa's pov.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Dead. </p><p> </p><p>Princess Charlotte was dead. Killed by Azgeda, not just killed but tortured, brutally, before being strung up as bait. The girl could have only been around 14. A child.</p><p> </p><p>Oh sprits, I was so mad at Clarke for leaving that I didn't even let her finish. What then hell had happened besides Charlotte, it's been five years and Clarke's eyes were glazed over and her hands wouldn't stop trembling, it was not the same Clarke that marched to mount weather with me, not the same Clarke that disappeared. </p><p> </p><p>There was more to the story and now, I doubt she will ever tell me. Not after what I just did.</p><p> </p><p>Pain. Their was so much pain and despair in her eyes, her voice didn't stop shaking and the way she crumbled to the floor....she lost her sister. Her baby sister. A little girl she watched grow up, fought to keep and claimed her heir after loosing her only child. The princess of her people, her sole heir and sister. </p><p> </p><p>And Raven....Clarke said Raven found her, well, the bits of her. She must have been devastated, I know Raven and Charlotte were always close, like sisters as well. Raven has been through so much and she had to be the one to find her....it makes me sick.</p><p> </p><p>After the head was delivered I worked for weeks to stop the clans from sending out their armies to find Wampleikru, they believed Wanheda was on a killing spree and would come for them next. It took a lot of effort and persuasion to not let that happen and to keep the fact that she called for Wanheda's return hidden until Clarke arrived. </p><p> </p><p>And she did. The second Clarke set foot into Trikru territory, it was like my spirit pulled to hers like a magnet. I could feel her presence from miles away. The night after Mount Weather was the same, there was a pull to her that was never there before, like when our magic merged, so did something else. </p><p> </p><p>Something unexplainable. </p><p> </p><p>It took everything in me not to leap from that throne and race to her, to hit her or to hug her I don't know.</p><p> </p><p>And then she strode in, a large white panther, taller than anyone in the room stalked beside her. A constant shadow at her side as the beast snarled and snapped at anyone who looked at her queen the wrong way. And the control Clarke had over it, a flick of the wrist was all it took to settle the beast from attacking, and when I hit Clarke she-</p><p> </p><p>I hit Clarke....</p><p> </p><p>No. </p><p> </p><p>No. </p><p> </p><p>Not again. I could still feel the impact of my palm to her cheek. I could see the way her cheek grew red and her eyes fogged with tears, the way the shadows creeped upon her like armour of darkness. The way her beast nearly attacked me, would have if it weren't for Clarke. I wouldn't have blamed it. </p><p> </p><p>I. Hit. Her.</p><p> </p><p>Again...</p><p> </p><p>Spirits, and her screams...the way she yelled at me, the way her lip quivered and hands shook, face burned red and eyes of fire and shadows. The way her voice broke and trembled, like even she didn't believe what she was saying. Didn't want to believe what she was saying.</p><p> </p><p>Oh Becca, what have I done!?!</p><p> </p><p>There's a knock at the throne room doors, one of the guards requesting entry of a guest but before I could answer they barge in. Dark robes flowed behind him as he enters, hands collapsed nightly at his sides and his ever precent frown on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Heda." He nods, voice deep and serious.</p><p> </p><p>"Titus." I say, standing from the steps of the dais that I had sat on once Clarke left. My legs shook as I stood, still in shock of what happed minutes ago, but I still find it in me to walk to the throne feet away. I sit and stare at him, Titus was my Fleimkepa and the Flaimkepa of the four commanders before me. My most trusted advisor.</p><p> </p><p>"Permission to speak freely, Heda?" He requested. I tense, jaw clenched. He never requested anything, ever. He just does what he wants. There was a moment of silence before I nodded, mind still reeling from Clarke's outburst and limbs numb, it felt like the shadows ate at me, not burning, not freezing, but somewhere in between. </p><p> </p><p>"The clans thing you weak, Heda. Because of this....this girl!" I sighed, leaning back and stopping myself from rolling my eyes. "She has not even been here a day and is already stirring trouble. Bringing that beast of hers in here, prancing around. Bringing her mother, Keryon Ripa, into this city like that woman hasn't threatened to kill you, her commander, before!" He bellowed.</p><p> </p><p>"To me, Titus, it seems like you fear Wanheda." I claim casually. Rage and shock cloud his eyes, the frown on his face deepening as he growls.</p><p> </p><p>"Fear a silly little girl with her head in the clouds?! Never! There is nothing scary about that....thing!" He argued, clearly offended as his face ran red in rage. His voice was gruff and harsh, face wrinkled with his old age. </p><p> </p><p>"She would say the same for you, Titus. But need I remind you that she commands not only death, but life? That she brought me back from the dead and brought the mountain to its knees with minimal effort? That she was crowned Queen to the greatest assassins who ever walked this land by the time she was fourteen?" I raised my chin, "There is, in fact, many reasons to be afraid of this 'silly little girl with her head in the clouds', Titus. And it is in your best interest to fear her, or she will make you cower at her feet." </p><p> </p><p>"I am the Flaimkepa, she cannot treat me in such a way-"</p><p> </p><p>"And she is Wanheda, host of the spirit child of life and death. Not to mention the greatest assassin to walk this land, by fourteen she sat upon a throne of an armada of the most feared warriors in the world. Now, it seems, she's come into her true power, accessed abilities only heard in bedtime stories. Commands one of the most lethal and wild beats we've ever encountered with a flick of her wrist, and is fulfilling her place in the prophecy passed down by generations of Seekers. Be afraid, Fleimkepa, be very afraid." <em>[Flamekeeper.]</em></p><p> </p><p>Titus stares silently, gawking at me as if I had grown an extra head. He was staring straight into my eyes, his mouth partially agape, the room is silent besides the cracking of the torches lining the walls and the bustling city of Polis a hundred levels bellow. This, I believe, is the first time I've seen Titus baffled and at a loss for words. Correction, second time, the first was when Titus met Clarke when she was a teenager, a moment I will never forget.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, after ten minutes of brooding and calculated silence, he speaks. His voice neutral yet calculated, expression calm and eyes clear.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you are not what they say, Heda. I hope you are not weak for this girl. She will be the death of you, she will bring this coalition to its knees and she will take your power. We do not need her help to defeat the ice nation. I erge you, Heda, to claim her power and take her people. You will have an army to conquer any land you seek."</p><p> </p><p>"I do not seek to claim any lands nor people. I do not seek this war and bloodshed you speak of. Wanheda's power is her own, it will not become mine nor anyone else's should they kill her. And as for her people, you underestimate Wampleikru's loyalty to their queen and they will only march on her order, or march on her death for revenge." I state calmly, even though my stomach was turning in knots at the thought of her dead.</p><p> </p><p>But you hit her.</p><p> </p><p>That's different! It was....I didn't mean to... I-</p><p> </p><p>"Heda, as your Fleimkepa it is my duty to protect you and the Natblud's. And Wanheda is a threat-" Titus snapped me from my thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"Wanheda is a threat is you make her a threat. If you cross her or her people, than she is a threat. If you plan to harm her or her people, than she is a threat. I suggest you don't even utter her name outside of her presence, or she may deem you a threat too," my voice was low and dark and promising, "This discussion is over, Titus." </p><p> </p><p>Titus stares for another moment, then he bowed and walked out, this robes swaying along behind him before the doors click shut.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He's going to become a problem.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, hi, lol. Not gonna lie, I loved writing Titus getting his ass handed to him, I can't wait for Clarke's encounter with Balled Poodle, it's gonna be fun.</p><p>Uhm, not much to say this time. I do have an update, I know who is/or are going to be Ravens lover/s. Y'all will have to wait to find out!</p><p>But yah. How are y'all doing? I wanna know what's going on, I wanna know what your feeling so how are you? Really, truthfully. No 'im fine' or 'im ok' I wanna know how my treasures are. Personally I'm not doing too good but talking to y'all and writing really helps so yeah.</p><p>As always, I love, appreciate and support every single one of you. Please stay safe, happy and healthy. I'll always be here if you need me. You matter, you are valid, and it's ok to not be ok. Please take care of yourselves because you mean the world to me, my Treasure's ♥️<br/>Xx<br/>~ Rᴏsᴇ🥀</p><p>My Wattpad account link:<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/user/BeautifullyClexa</p><p>My Ao3 account link: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyClexa</p><p>My Instagram account:<br/>@Beautifully.clexa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 𝐗𝐈» 𝑭𝒊𝒈𝒖𝒓𝒆 𝑰𝒏 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑭𝒐𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Clarke's Pov.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I stared as Raven sat silently on the log, the sun peeking through the clouds and into one of the training pits in Polis. She'd been silent for the last half hour, ever since I told her Lexa had hit me once again last week, when we arrived in Polis. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All week she'd been guessing what had happened but was smart enough not to push me into telling. And now she knows, and now she wants to beat the fuck out of the commander.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Raven, don't even." I sighed from where I stood, my sword in hand as my body danced with it, carefully placed feet and balanced weight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know what your talking about." Was her reply, her voice deep and full of promise. I spared a glare at her before continuing. Not actually fighting anyone, just working on the movements of perfected years ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa and I haven't spoken outside of meetings since she hit me nine days ago. I could still see the guilt in her eyes, I try not letting it effect me. I may have left, but I did nothing to deserve her hurting me like that and she needed to know it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raelle has been cooped up in my room all week, and when she does go out its with Bellamy, Raven, Corey or Khione. She's been asking all these questions about Lexa, how I knew her, if she was nice, if she could meet her. I've avoided them and distracted her with drawings and legends of our homeland, Halcyon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What if I just-" Raven starts, Corey hits her stomach making her stop, "It was just a suggestion, chill."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Chill?" A voice came from behind Raven, I keep the grin off my face as I see Raven blush and stiffen from the corner of my eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello, Luna." Corey greets the clan leader with a knowing grin. Luna returns a kind smile at Corey and Zilla, then bows her head to me before staring at the back of Ravens head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's good to see you again, Raven." She spoke, her voice kind and soft, as if a melody with each word she pronounced. Raven swallowed and Corey gave her a nudge, "Do you mind if I borrow your guard, Wanheda? I have some questions about her......-err technology." Luna requested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I stopped my movements, shared a look with Corey, winked at Raven and then nodded to Luna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course, Luna. Raven, please answer any concerns the Floukru leader has regarding your technology." Raven glares at me, swallowing again and doing a miserable job at attempting to rid herself of her blush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course." She stood, Luna smiled and she smiled shakily back, both girls had tinged red cheeks, though Raven considerably more noticeable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This way then, Reivon kom Wanpleikru." [Raven of the death people.] Luna said as she walked away, Corey snickered, not a moment later Ravens hand collided with the back of her head before the brunette disappeared off with Luna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She's in deep." Corey smirked as she rubbed her head. I hummed and nodded, watching the pair walk away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over the past nine days Raven and Anya seemed to be rekindling a spark that never died out all those years ago. Though the brunette also seems to have taken quite an interest in the Floukru leader, as has the leader taken an interest in her. Though it doesn't seem like there's jealously between Anya and Luna, who also seem to be seeking each other out at night if my spies recounts are correct. This makes me believe there is something more going on, whatever it is, it better not hurt Raven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, what about you, sister. Any new potential suitors I have to threaten?" I ask as I put my belt-sword back into place and take out my dagger that was sheathed to the inside of my wrist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nope. Nobody. You know how I am about relationships." Corey replied with ease, running her hand down Zilla's back. I nodded and began my movements with my dagger. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For as long as I can remember, Corey has never been too keen on the prospect of relationships. Now, she's taken lovers to bed, though she says she's never felt that spark with anyone. No romantic love. Just another thing that makes Costia all the more special, she can love wholeheartedly and not force it to be romantic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And you? Are you ok, sister? I can go beat Lexa is you wish." Costia states. I sigh through my nose, put my dagger away and sit beside her on the log, looking around at the trees around us. Hiding us from the city's population for us to train in private.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm...I'm confused, to be honest. I do love Lexa, even after all she's done. But I know my worth, I know what I deserve and it's more than hurt and pain that she gives me. Yes, she makes me happy, but it's tainted when she cannot control her anger. I cannot trust her with my child, my people, or me." I sigh again, resting my elbows on my knees. Corey mimics the position, staring forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, what are you going to do about it?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you mean?" I frowned as we looked at each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you doing to do about it? Lexa was brought up and trained to drown her emotions, to ignore them until she broke. You were trained to put those emotions into fighting, into war, and politics, and your people. Train her, Clarke, train Lexa to control her emotions. Beka knows Titus never did." Costia explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I cannot and will not let this slip away that easily, Corinna. Lexa hurt me, not once but twice. Changing the way her emotions are expressed will not take that back. Will not make me forgive her so easily." My voice was cold and sharp, as if my dagger had become my tongue. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Corey shakes her head softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know. That's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying, if she puts in the effort to change, to create a better self. Maybe its worth it. If she wants your trust back, she will have to prove it. And she can prove it through this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And how am I supposed to train Lexa's emotions? The girl is made of thunderstorm and wildfire, shattering earthquakes and blistering eruptions. Her spirit can't be contained or controlled, not with shackles or an iron cage. I may be Wanheda, but Lexa is more of a god than I can ever dream to be. She's the founder of peace and when she wants something, even death can't say no. Gods don't bow to pretty women, not when they wear their skin." I say feeling out of breath, as if the fire that runs through her veins set a path of flames down my throat and scorched my heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Corey stares at me for a moment, eyes flickering around my face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lexa carries more anger and pain than any wildfire could ever scorch. She's been betrayed, deceived, hurt. Believe me when I say she's already been through hell. But the only time I have ever seen peace in her eyes was when she's with you, not with Costia, but you. You know her better than anyone, you know how to control her flames and calm her storm. Your the reason she is alive today. Believe me, that girl will do anything for you. Even if it means she has to set this whole world aflame." She whispered to me softly, squeezing my arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I stay silent and stare at the ground, trying to ignore the way embers still sparked against the darkened corners of my heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just try, Clarke. Because if she truly loves you, she will want to be the best person she can be. But don't put all your soldiers on one battlefield, keep your options open, who knows, maybe Lexa was built for Wanheda, but not for Clarke." Costia says, and with one last squeeze she stands and leaves quietly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zilla yawns and displays her sharp fangs before curling her tail around my feet, a sense of comfort from the giant white panther as she stares up at me from where she lay. Her blue eyes shining as if saying 'Its ok, take your time. Do what's right by you and Raelle.' </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sighed again, swallowing hard as my eyes stung and heart burned, a forever there flame igniting once more in my soul before it was put out by the ever looming darkness that rattled the stars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I stayed in that field all day, sometimes training, sometimes resting and sometimes a looking around aimlessly before I stood and walked off into the woods surrounding us, Zilla hot on my heels.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thoughts. So many thoughts clouded my head. Never ending thoughts to thoughts that ended before they were even comprehendible. Thoughts of bad and good, of fire and darkness, of Heda and Wanheda, Lexa and Clarke. Thoughts of life and death, war and peace. Thoughts of old and thoughts of new. Thoughts long forgotten to thoughts newly discovered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Too many thoughts. So many I felt blind in my own mind. So many thoughts that I didn't notice how quiet the outside world had gotten. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not until Zilla wrapped her teeth around my throat and pushed me down onto the grass, her paw heavy on my chest as she forced me to breathe deeply, to awaken to the real world once more as her teeth grazed my neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I breathed as she breathed, inhaled when she did, and exhaled when she exhaled. I relaxed my muscles and let air fill my lunges gently, deeply, cooling. Finally I was calm, the silence of the forest surrounded me and the sun peeking through the canopy of the trees greeted my eyes with a blinding light as if to say, 'I am still here. I am still burning.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a moment Zilla removed her paw from my chest and jaw from my throat, still standing protectively above me as I was down, catching up with reality one more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deep pressure therapy is what Corey calls it, a sensory input of the old world. Lincoln taught her it when they were children, when Corey's dissociations were much more constant. It was to help grasp the sense of reality when everything became too much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Corey taught Zilla how to perform it when the panther was still a cub, knowing I would need someone there to perform it when I was alone and far from help. Zilla presses her paw to my chest to force me to breathe slower, helping to calm my thoughts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the old world Corey says that the animals didn't put their teeth around their masters throats during this, but she still taught Zilla to perform it that way so if an enemy or stranger wandered upon us during it, it would look like she was killing me and they would flee instead of using my moment of weakness against me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I took a few more deep breaths, letting my thoughts quieten and the noise of the world around us surround me. But there wasn't any noise....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no birds chirping in their nests, no deer prancing about in the distance, even the insects has gone quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sit up quickly, hand going to the hilt of the sword strapped to my back as i shifted my feet beneath me and searched the trees. The hairs on the back of my neck were up and I could feel eyes on me. Someone was out here with us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zilla let out a low, warning growl, glaring to the right of me. I look and sure enough, a shadow is perched on a tree branch, empty now in and hand dark hood shadowing their face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The same figure that let us to the bodies a week earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who are you?!" I called out as I stood, unsheathing my sword from my back and standing tall beside Zilla. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The figure didn't move besides the raise of their heads, one hand on the bark of the tree and the other still clasping the bow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did you kill those people?!" Even when I asked, and even when they stayed silent, I knew the answer. I knew it was no. I knew they didn't do it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How do I know that? I'm not entirely sure. Maybe it was the light aura around them, or the sense of calm and tranquility that seemed to flow with ease, or its the way they seemed to fit in the shadows as if they were part of them and I couldn't find it in myself to shirt the darkness to see who it is. I couldn't find it in me to unmask the shadow over their face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I stopped then, slowly put my sword away and motioned for Zilla to stand down. My panther sighed through her nose as she rounded me and brushed her head against my shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The figure nodded at me, not agressive but not submissive, more like equals. I nodded back and stared for a moment. I was the first to turn and leave, hitching my leg over Zilla's back and grabbing a first full of her, glancing at the shadow in the tree that was watching with keen eyes before I turned the panther and walked back to the training pit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Who are they? What do they want? Why didn't they attack? Why didn't I use my magic? What made me react that way to them? How do I know they didn't kill them? How do I know their not an enemy? That could have been Azgeda for spirits sake!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So many questions and still, no closer to getting any answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sighed and dismounted Zilla before I stepped back into the field and danced with blades that could not make a dent compared to the damage that was done my heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Ok so this chapter is dedicated to my two best friends, Nick and Cat, if you follow me on Instagram you know who they are. These two girls have kept me going since I met them and I'm so lucky and greatful to have them in my life. Their two amazing and beautiful people with the kindest souls who deserve all the love and happiness in the world. I really don't know what I'd do without them in my life, their just enchanting people and I can't believe they put how with my crazy ass. </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>I wish I could give them all the happiness in the world because they deserve the best, they really have given me amazing friendships that I would not be here without. I cannot believe that it was this book that lead them to me, it feels like I've known them forever and yet that doesn't seem like enough. I hope you two have a better year, 2020 has been hard for you and I can only wish that 2021 brings you new opportunities.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Nick, your gonna do amazing in that test angel, your a smartass and I don't doubt your ability to follow your dreams. You know so much about me, more than anyone, and yes thats terrifying but it only makes me love you all the more because you haven't left. Honestly, I would give anything in the world just to hug you once cause once is enough considering I won't let go so you'd be stuck with me forever, I don't care if you don't like it, your already stuck with me skskksksksks. </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>I hate that I will never be able to put into world's how special you are to me or how much I love you. It's all so strange and different and nothing in the world could compare to how important you are to me. You truly have come my best friend without even trying. From those first cringy texts, to the first nicknames, to the first laughs, the first cries, the first face times, the first arguments, the first time meeting each others families, and the first I love you's. You have become someone so incredibly important to me that it's just beyond words.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>You've seen me in my crazy moments, in my happy moments, in the moments I rambled on embarassingly, in the moments I spoke nothing but giberish, in the moments you talked smart person and then had to explain it again and again before I understood you were talking about a rubix cube, moments when I forget how to speak English, to seeing me at my worst, and one day I hope I get better for you to see me at my best. </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>I know I'm hard to put up with at times, I know how much it hurts you to see me when my depression and anxiety win over my head and I'm so toxic to myself, and I know it hurts you that you can't be here physically for me like you want to be. But you help, you truly, truly do. </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>You make me smile genuinely when I don't want to, you make me excited to wake up so I can talk to you, you make me go from sad to happy, you make me laugh at 4am to a silent house, you make me so proud to call you my best friend, and you make me feel more alive than ever. </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Even when we just face time and don't say a thing, when we sit there and draw, when I write and you give me ideas or beg me to publish it already, or when I distract you from your stupid classes cause who needs school when you have me to entertain you, or when we fall asleep on the phone because either I'm scared again or you want to take another grandma nap cause your an oldie now (I can see those grey hairs seeping through angel, skskskksksks) And especially that time you drew a leprechaun over me when I was asleep because I'm terrified of those fuckers, kskskskskks, I will get payback for that one day!</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Your going to do so amazing in the future angel, you have such a bright path ahead of you and I just know your going to become such an amazing and incredible woman. Your compassionate, kind, funny, a little bit crazy, very nerdy, and completely indescribable. You truly do have the world at your feet and your going to set it on fire. The world's not ready for the passion and love you have for those around you that burns in your heart.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Anyone who knows you is so lucky and should never take you for granted because talking to you every day, even if it's just a good morning text or Goodnight, it still makes my whole day. You really have no idea the impact you've had on my life, I can only hope someday I can repay you. Ai hod yu in toli ai angel 💕💕💕💕 [I love you very much my angel]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Cat, Catarina, my twin, my hoe, my girl who's mother I absolutely hate. You really will never know how special you are to me. You are so fucking special and important to me that it's just beyond words. I know things are hard right now, I know the world's shit and we fucking hate it. I know your mother and grandmother are bitches and I need to knock their heads in because they do not see the amazing, kind, special, funny, and absolutely beautiful girl they have, they don't see how lucky they are to have you and I can't believe they take you for granted. </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>I know it's hard bubs, the worlds a hard place and it doesn't treat us right. But remember what I said? One day, when we make it through, we get to change the world, we get to be the ones to make a change and not be like our parents. To be better than our parents. To help other people the way nobody helped us.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>You are so strong and don't deserve even half of the shit you've gone through, you deserve nothing but happiness and success and love. I know you don't agree with me on that, and I wish you saw yourself the way I see you. A beautiful granddaughter, daughter, sister, and best friend with a heart of gold and a beautiful soul. A kind and thoughtful and selfless young lady who deserves so much more than what this world has given her.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>You've really changed my life KitKat, you help me so much because we've been through a lot of the same shit. You understand me and the way I think without even having to ask and you get my incredibly dark jokes that would have placed me in a psych ward if it were anyone else, skskksksksks. </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>You make me so fucking happy when we talk, even if it's just those conversations about nothing and everything, even when we're begging one another to go to bed because it's 6am but we still don't want to say goodbye. I wish I could just hold you and show you the world in a completely different light, I wish I could take you away from there and never look back.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>I know eveything will work out for you one day, eventually your going to realise you have the entire world at your feet and have the power to change and save lives. Remember to live for you, not you mother or grandmother, hell not even for me, live for you because you are worth living for. You choose your life, and you want to believe in faith? Then believe that there is something better coming, believe that all this happened for a reason and that it's going to be ok.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>I truly do love you with all my heart, I can't wait to see what type of amazing woman you will become. I love you bubs, until the very end💞💞💞💞</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, merry Christmas and happy new years. I'm not that much of a fan of new years, or holidays in general but oh well. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, it probably sucks but idk what else to do.</p>
<p>As always, I love, appreciate and support every single one of you. Please stay safe, happy and healthy. I'll always be here if you need me. You matter, you are valid, and it's ok to not be ok. Please take care of yourselves because you mean the world to me, my Treasure's ♥️<br/>Xx<br/>~ Rᴏsᴇ🥀</p>
<p>WHATEVER YOU ARE GOING THROUGH, YOU ARE VALID. LIVE FOR TOMORROW BECAUSE TOMORROW YOU MAY NOT FEEL LIKE THIS. JUST HOLD ON FOR TOMORROW.</p>
<p>My Wattpad account link:<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/user/BeautifullyClexa</p>
<p>My Ao3 account link: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyClexa</p>
<p>My Instagram account:<br/>@Beautifully.clexa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 𝐗𝐈𝐈» 𝑫𝒆𝒂𝒕𝒉𝒔 𝑺𝒉𝒂𝒅𝒐𝒘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is the ca.before the storm</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Clarke's Pov.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Reshop." I whispered as I kissed Ellie's forehead, her small frame asleep in the large bed and her blond hair sprawled around her like a halo, nearly glowing from the moonlight seeping through the window.</p><p> </p><p>I had just gotten back to the tower, I didn't leave the training field until the moon had come up above the horizon and Zilla pushed me back to the city. My thoughts had quietened thankfully, long hours of training always helped with that but I couldn't stop thinking about Corey's proposal about Lexa, or that figure in the woods.</p><p> </p><p>A huff and a black fluffy paw reaching out from where Kratos curled around Ellie's back caught my attention, his hazel eyes tired and limp as I scratched his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Reshop, Kratos."  I kissed his forehead as well, making him purr as he curled more around Ellie. He looked like a giant shadow compared to the small girl, as if she was being eaten up by the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>I stood and left one more look over my shoulder at my sleeping daughter before sauntering out of my chambers and down the hall. Ellie had fallen asleep hours ago, Bellamy had been with her today and only left when I arrived. I knew Ellie would be safe with Kratos in the room with her, the overgrown panther was fiercely protective of the young princess.</p><p> </p><p>I headed to the throne room, my footsteps silent on the stone floor as Zilla stalked beside me, a white shadow constantly overlapping my real one. The guards that stood in the halls all stiffened and froze whenever we approached, not daring move a muscle as the shadow of death and her pet stalked the halls in the dead of night, the only light being the moon and torches that reflected in two pares of glowing blue eyes that made it seem like it was still day.</p><p> </p><p>Finally we arrived at the doors to the throne room, the guards on either sides of the doors straightened and thumped their spears in the ground, eyes carefully trained on Zilla and I.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm here in the request of Heda." I state coldly. Lexa must have received word that I returned and now 'summoned' me, I was pissed off because I'm a queen, I don't get summoned by anyone. This better be good.</p><p> </p><p>They opened the doors and light from inside the room entered the hall, the dark red carpet leading straight up the steps and under the throne, torches shone bright as did the moonlight that entered form the balcony. I stalked in, expression emotionless even when Zilla began snarling.</p><p> </p><p>Titus turned to us as we entered, turning his back on where Lexa stood at the dais. Immediately outrage took up his face as he stiffened. Lexa stood with her hands behind her back, shoulders relaxed and expression at ease, though the storm in her eyes said differently as her eyes never met mine, only staring at Zilla or my boots.</p><p> </p><p>She was disappointed in herself, if not more than I am. Good.</p><p> </p><p>"Wanheda," Titus gritted out through his teeth, the doors closing behind me with a soft click as I came to a stop in front of him, Zilla curling around my side as she growls, "Get that beast under control."</p><p> </p><p>"I can assure you, Titus, that she is under control. If she wasn't, you'd be dead." I replied darkly. Zilla seemed to purr, practically smirking as she licked her lips then grinned,  displaying her canines as she gave a dark purr.</p><p> </p><p>Beast didn't seem like enough to describe her in this moment. More like </p><p>reincarnation of the shadow of death.</p><p> </p><p>Titus grunted, looking disgusted at Zilla before Lexa interrupted whatever line of thought he had.</p><p> </p><p>"Titus, leave us." Her voice wasn't cold but it wasn't warm, it wasn't menacing but it sure as hell wasn't sweet. Not entirely Lexa but yet her all at once.</p><p> </p><p>What a strange creature she is.</p><p> </p><p>Titus looked like he was about to argue before looking back at Zilla and I, the panther still grinning, her purrs coming out shaky as if she was chuckling. He took her in before nodding to Lexa, glaring at Zilla and I and then walked to the doors. Both of us were silent as the doors groaned open and then closed, Zilla quieting once more before her attention when to Lexa and she braced herself in a pouncing stance and snarled.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa looked at Zilla wearily, not moving besides taking her hands out from behind her back and hanging then by her sides lazily.</p><p> </p><p>"Zilla, stand down." I commanded, the panther huffed as she stood, still glaring at Lexa as she rounded me a few times before brushing up against my back and curling around it again, her head by mine as we both stared at the woman.</p><p> </p><p>The crackling of the torches fire has become a regular sound since coming to Polis, in those silent moments at night when the world quietened and stopped, leaving only the fire to burn a light and the darkness to act as a warm blanket to the world.</p><p> </p><p>"Clarke..." Lexa said softly, my eyes lifted from the floor to hers, though her own seemed glued to the red carpet.</p><p> </p><p>"Why am I here, Lexa?" I questioned, my voice instinctively going softer, I scolded myself for it, for speaking to Lexa so lovingly for years that it's become a habit. A habit I need to break.</p><p> </p><p>I watched her swallow hard, her throat bobbing as she took a breath, like her lunges couldn't fully expand. Her hand raised to rest on her sword, immediately I knew it wasn't good news. But then again, even was it ever good news when it came to her.</p><p> </p><p>She finally looked at me, her dull eyes taking me in. We stared at one another for a moment, I could still feel that magnetic pull to her. As if touching her would revive me. As if her smile would keep my heart beating. As if her laugh would ignite fire in me that oncr obliterated the world. As if her, all of her, would spin my world on its axis to the point a path would be unclear and sent my world into a rabbit hole of unknown and adventure. </p><p> </p><p>She jerked her head to the balcony, not an order but a request to join her as she turns and casually walks out. I motion for Zilla to stay put, receiving a nip on the ear, before joining her on the mood lit balcony, the touches from inside illuminating the stone floor orange as outlining our figures.</p><p> </p><p>Silence once again fell, it would seem there was nothing yet eveything to talk about between Lexa and I. And the silence said so much. </p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't have called you to Polis if it weren't serious, Clarke." Lexa spoke softly. I nodded, switching between staring at her and the sleeping city of Polis.</p><p> </p><p>"I know." Lexa's turn to nod.</p><p> </p><p>"As you have probably heard, Nia's ordered an army to march close to Polis's boarders. They retreated, though it was undoubtedly a threat." Lexa told me.</p><p> </p><p>"I've heard, Octavia isn't one to keep her mouth shut about much regarding her hatred for Azgeda or Skaikru. Or me." </p><p> </p><p>"Octavia is too much like Indra." Though even as she said it, there was a fondness in her voice, her lips almost tilting up and her eyes almost softening as she spoke. A surge of jealousy hit my stomach so hard I felt sick, fighting to keep myself standing, to keep myself from throwing myself at her, tell her not to look at Octavia, tell her to look at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Why am I here?" I asked again instead, changing the subject. Immediately Lexa tenses, her shoulders raising and her jaw clenching, she looks over at me now.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is Corinna?" She asked. I was confused but didn't question her, instead I answered.</p><p> </p><p>"In her chambers I would assume, perhaps staying with Raven for the night again." Lexa nodded, almost seeming to sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want her out of her room tomorrow. I want guards with her at all times and I want your own security to increase." Lexa stated, staring into my eyes unflinchingly, even when Zilla could be heard prowling in the room, her sharp claws purposefully scraping against the stone floor in warning.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you order that yourself, oh mighty Heda." I spat her title like a curse. Immediate regret at the way her eyes darkened by a shadow I couldn't take away, though I didn't let it show.</p><p> </p><p>"Because, Corey is not part of my clan. I cannot command her, Wanheda."  Silence again. I clenched my jaw, narrowing my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Lexa looked away, back to the horizon of Polis. The fire from the torches burning bright as shadows crawled across the floor like ripping water.</p><p> </p><p>Heda and Wanheda may differ in powers but they also share one in common. With Wanheda ability to kill with her touch and to bend the shadows, Heda had the ability to control with her touch and bend the light. But, both controlled fire, the same fire that set the world on aflame the first time. The gods stripped Wanheda of half their power when they created Heda, as a way to control the flames. What happened at Mount Weather was that fire merging together.</p><p> </p><p>"Nia will arrive to Polis tomorrow to discuss a truce." Lexa's voice was cold and emotionless, there was no bite to it but no softness either.</p><p> </p><p>"A truce? Are you kidding me?!? Lexa, we both know Nia will never back down! She's already beginning another war, a war we've fought in since we were children, Lexa! You called on my armies for this woman, to protect the clans from her and your letting her walk through your gates for a truce??! How naive are you!?" I shouted at her, Zilla growled in response from where she paced in the throne room.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa turned to face me, her expression calm and cold, her eyes dark and lips pursed as she took a step towards me. When she spoke her voice was quiet and calm but calculated.</p><p> </p><p>"If there's a chance for peace, I will take it." She spoke, I grit my teeth </p><p> </p><p>"No. Not with her. Not after what she's done. She deserves to die, Lexa." The brunette stepped towards me again, I took a step back as she advanced on me slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"She may deserve it, but those innocent people do not." She practically whispered. I bumped against the rail of the balcony, bringing my hands behind me to hold it, Lexa so close her breath hit my face.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't deny Death what's rightfully mine. She deserves to die for what she's done." I growled. I cursed myself for it having no real bite to it.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa stood calm in front of me, her eyes flickering from one eye to another, then to my lips. Unconsciously I wet them as my breathing picked up, she leaned in close, her nose brushing mine as my eyes fluttered closed. Butterflies swarmed my stomach as my body burnt with heat, the fires in the room dancing with the shadows.</p><p> </p><p>"And you can't deny Peace what's mine. The people deserve peace for what's been done." I shivered as her lips brushed mine with each syllable she whispered.  Suddenly it was cold again, the warmth of her body gone. </p><p> </p><p>I opened my eyes and watched her walk into the throne room, past a growling Zilla, and out the doors. I let out a long breath as the doors closed with a quiet click.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok this took forever, I hope y'all enjoyed it cause next chapter is going to be way longer, there's a lot that's gonna go down. Im talking drama, revenge, secrets, more mysteries, royal feuds, blood thirsty assassin's, and a lot of angry badass women. </p><p>Suggestions for what should happen next chapter is welcome, as always. If you have an idea for a special scene I should put in, or dialogue you really want to hear someone say feel free to leave it in the comments.</p><p>BUT NEXT CHAPTER:<br/>NIA'S COMING, CLARKES PISSED, TITUS IS AN ASS, ELLIE IS A BADASS LIL PRINCESS, RAVEN BLUSHES TOO MUCH, LUNA AND ANYA GOT A LOT TO TALK ABOUT, LEXA WANTS PEACE, COREY WANTS REVENGE, CLARKE MEETS A NEW ALLY, AND SKAIKRU ARE ASSHOLES.</p><p>As always, I love, appreciate and support every single one of you. Please stay safe, happy and healthy. I'll always be here if you need me. You matter, you are valid, and it's ok to not be ok. Please take care of yourselves because you mean the world to me, my Treasure's ♥️<br/>Xx<br/>~ Rᴏsᴇ🥀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 𝐗𝐈𝐈𝐈» 𝑰𝒕'𝒔 𝑨 𝑴𝒆𝒔𝒔𝒚 𝑼𝒏𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>5 in 1 coz I've been away for so long so be ready, it's a lot.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhh, haha, hi....uhm, yes I'm alive. Hi. Hello. Hey. Uhm, now before you all kill mr, I'm going to post an author's note after this chapter to update y'all on everything, we have some things to talk about. But for now, enjoy the 5 chapters in 1 special!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke's Pov. (TW: Brief mention of self harm scars.)</p>
<p>"WHAT?!" Both Raven and Corey shouted, abruptly standing from their seats on the couches in my chambers. Rage flaring in their eyes.</p>
<p>"Shhhh." I looked over to where Ellie was sleeping peacefully on my bed, Kratos was chewing on a bone besides the door and Zilla kept shoving the younger panthers face into the floor with her paw when he got too close.</p>
<p>"Nia's coming?!? Here?!?" Raven whisper shouted, her hands balled into fists, her pocketknife already in her palm.</p>
<p>"Yes. Today. She's arriving in an hour, possibly less, possibly more." I sighed through my nose, trying to keep my anger at bay. I could already feel the heat of fire beneath my skin, waiting to escape, to burn.</p>
<p>"And Lexa's agreed to this? Why?! She's called on the commander of death after five years to help in this war and she magically thinks Nia will stand down without bloodshed?!" Raven was frowning, her voice cracking every few words with how high she was whispering while trying to shout.</p>
<p>I nodded, it was stupid and dangerous and downright foolish. </p>
<p>Lexa called on Wanpleikru because she knew she could not last this war without us, battles have already began at the Trikru boarder, so many have died. How can she possible think that just because I'm back that Nia will stand down, if the spirit of Heda cannot stop her why would Wanheda be any different. </p>
<p>Lexa was foolish for allowing this peace talk, she'd be lucky if she walked out of that room with her head intact. </p>
<p>She may be Heda but she has not mastered her powers, Titus has never allowed her to do so, saying that her powers are foolish and not to be used, even if Heda sees Lexa in her dreams. The girl was just as untamed and wild as I was when I was a child. One wrong move, one wrong uncontrolled emotion, one wrong flare, and this side of the plant will be just as much of a deadland as it was one hundred years ago. </p>
<p>In fact, we'd all be lucky if this building wasn't burnt to the ground the second Nia set foot in Polis.</p>
<p>I hadn't realised Raven was still talking until I looked up and noticed her mouth still moving, her arms flying around in exaggeration as she paced back and forth. </p>
<p>I looked back to my sister, Corey, who was now sitting on the couch, her expression calm and cool, her elbows resting on her knees as she stared at the necklace all those close to me have, she had taken hers off and it was now in her palm.</p>
<p>Corey wasn't like Raven when she's mad, while Raven yells and screams and blows shit up, Corey sits silently, unmoving, watching, until it's time to strike. Like a snake, she will sit and watch, her anger boiling inside of her until it erupts and she attacks.</p>
<p>I knew why she was staring at the necklace, I knew what she was thinking. If she ever did something to Nia, to Nia's people, that caused a war or power struggle, Wanpleikru wouldnt think twice before joining Corey in her fight. </p>
<p>Whether the power struggle was my sister's doing or not, my people would join her without so much as an order from me. They knew that should anything happen to my family, I would rip this world open with my bare hands and drag every person responsible into whatever firey pit of hell there was. And if it didn't exist, I would make it myself.</p>
<p>Wanpleikru may be assassin's, but they were family, they were loyal to the crown and to me, and they do not want to see the pain it would bring should anything happen to my family and Corey knew this. She knew that should she do anything, the greatest assassin's in history would be marching beside her into battle without a second thought.</p>
<p>Now that I think about it, Nia would be lucky if she made it into this building with her libs attached, her organs still inside her body, and her eyes in their sockets.</p>
<p>"That's enough, Raven. Go take a break. I'll speak with you shortly." I ordered calmly, no anger or aggression towards her, knowing it would only make it worse.</p>
<p>Raven looked at me, clenching and unclenching her jaw before nodding, realising that I don't kneed an assassin storming around my chambers and threatening to blow shit up. She kissed my forehead, then Corey's, then walked over to Ellie and kissed hers, leaving the room after patting Kratos and glaring at Zilla, who snarled back.</p>
<p>"Corey..." I started softly, when she didn't respond I slid into my knees in front of her and took her hands. </p>
<p>"I'm going to kill her," My sister stated sternly, staring at the pendant, "One way or another, she's not leaving Polis without a body bag." </p>
<p>I rubbed my thumbs on her wrists, following the scars that lay beneath her shirt. </p>
<p>"Okay," I whispered, "Okay," Costia looked at me, "Together."</p>
<p>She nodded.</p>
<p>"Always."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven's Pov. (TW: internalized homophobia, brief mention of self harm, mention of grief, mention of death, &amp; bad language. If you don't want to read, please skip ahead to someone else's Pov. Thanks.)</p>
<p>Nia, fucking QuEeN NIa, oh so perfect and powerful, bla bla bla. She's a fucking ice bitch who should have gotten crushed by a glazier, frozen alive, and left at the bottom of the deepest chasm in the ocean with the knowledge that nobody will ever care about her death. </p>
<p>God, if I could only get my hands on her, wrap them around her throat and- breathe, Raven, breathe.</p>
<p>What, like how she let Costia breathe when she cut Clarke's sisters head off?!?</p>
<p>I'm going to kill her. I'm going to stab her or drown her or blow her up. I'll shove a bomb so far up her ass it catches up with her head!</p>
<p>This...this bitch, killed my best friends sister! She murdered her in cold blood, she tortured her and cut off her fucking head! And then Lexa had the audacity to blame it on Clarke?!?</p>
<p>If anyone ever hurt Clarke, I don't care who or how powerful they think they are, I will find them, I will torture them, and then I'll leave them to slowly die alone somehwhere where noone will ever didn't them until it was too late. They will die alone and in pain and unloved.</p>
<p>I may not have been there when it happened to Costia, but I was there for the aftermath of it. </p>
<p>I was there on the nights Clarke woke up screaming for her dead sister, I was there in the early mornings when she finally closed her eyes from exhaustion, I was there for the breakdowns mid training session, I was there for the bloody warpath painted out of range, I was there when she couldn't get up in the morning or couldn't close her eyes at night. I was there for the tears and screams and silent nights, I was there for the anger and the blaming and the bloodshed, the heartbreak and the death and the grief.</p>
<p>Me, Raven Reyes. I was there for that, I will always be there for that because nobody else will. To them Clarke is only a queen, host of the spirit of death, a deadly assassin. But to me she was my best friend, my family. Not my baby sister, no not after our history, but she was somehow more than that to me. My saviour. The saviour that is surrounded in a world full of men who try and tear her down for she will not cower in their shadows, will not cower at their very existence.</p>
<p>My throat and lungs burn from how fast and hard I was breathing, it felt like my lungs couldn't fully expand and a weight was on my chest. I could practically feel blood on my hands, the black blood of Clarke's that I had to clean up time and time again as part of that aftermath.</p>
<p>Death. Death was the only option left for Nia. She will die. I'll make sure of it. For Clarke, for Corey, for our people, and for the sister I never had the chance to meet but had loved our baby sister (Corey) and my best friend (Clarke) so dearly.</p>
<p>"Reivon kom Wanpleikru." A familiar voice called from behind me, I stopped at the lake. I had been so caught up in my head I had walked through polis and to the lake near the boarder without realising.</p>
<p>I turned around, my eyes finding Luna's first and then Anya's, immediately my stomach twists itself into knots and my knees go weak. God their beautiful....</p>
<p>Luna smiled softly, her red tinged hair was in a simple braid down her back with two strands in the front. Blue beads, ribbons, and feathers were intertwined with her braid, showing her association with Floudon Kru. Her usual grey pants and top were partially covered by her green and blue trailing jacket, a belt around her waist had stones hanging off of it. </p>
<p>In true Luna fashion, she had forgone boots, instead opting for no shoes at all.</p>
<p>"Are you alright, Reivon?" Anya spoke up from where she stood close to Luna's side, so close their hands brushed when they moved.</p>
<p>Anya was in her typical attire, her ash blond hair was in a half up half down fashion, a long black leather jacket clipped at her waist with black pants and knee high combat boots. Unlike Luna, Anya donned weapons, one long and one short bladed daggers on her waist band and her sword strapped on her belt. Those where the only visible ones, no doubt more hidden on her body. </p>
<p>Actually, now that I looked closer, Anya's long bladed dagger had a sapphire stone inside of its hilt. The colour of Luna's clan. I turned my gaze to Luna, forgetting about Anya's question as I noticed the black marble stone necklace around Luna's neck. Anya's clan colour.</p>
<p>Suddenly I felt sick, not from the anger that still boiled in me about Nia, but from....no...no it can't be....</p>
<p>Jealousy??</p>
<p>Was I jealous of Luna for having Anya? Was I jealous of Anya for having Luna? I couldn't be jealous of them...both, could I? No, no I couldn't, I wasn't. Personally I, Raven Reyes, had never thought of that aspect of being with multiple individuals in a loving relationship.</p>
<p>No, just no. I'm overthinking and being irrational, maybe I'm just jealous that they have each other while I have nobody. Yeah, that's it. That had to be it....</p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p>"Reivon.... Reivon what's wrong?" Luna stopped forward, braking my train of thought as she reached a hand out for me. Suddenly my stomach was twisting for a completely different reason. </p>
<p>Did I like both of them......?</p>
<p>"I-uh, I have to go." The words tumbled out of my mouth quicker than I could comprehend, molding together until they didn't even sound like words but I didn't stop to correct myself as I, quite literally, ran away.</p>
<p>I can't like them both! I can't! Other people can, that's them but this is me, I can't like two people at once! </p>
<p>Right....?</p>
<p>(A/N, ok I needed to make a quick note here. I've never written or experienced a polyamorous relationship so I honestly have no clue what I'm doing, to me it's just love but with more people so that's what I'm gonna do but if any of y'all have any tips or requests on what you wanna see please tell me, I wanna know how to make this story line correctly and show the love multiple people can have for one another but also their struggles against discrimination. My fear is that I accidentally represent the poly community wrong or incorrectly so any tips and information is appreciated. I am educating myself more on this community but I'm still learning so I apologize for any mistakes I make along the way, make sure to call me out so I can correct it. I want to show some of the struggles one might have with it, such as accepting themselves and overcoming internalized homophobia, which Raven is currently experiencing, so let me know what you think about that and if I should give trigger warnings for these circumstances to anyone who may have and/or is experiencing it. Also, if anyone hates on or harmfully impacts the poly community, please leave now, unfollow me and don't come back. Only love is welcome here, just because you have your own opinion does not mean you have to be rude to those who differentiate with you, and I won't tolerate negative or harmful comments from anyone. Now, continue with the story❤️)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luna's Pov.</p>
<p>I frowned in concern as I watched the assassin run away from Anya and I. We had first spotted her storming through Polis markets, looking right about ready to set the world on fire a second time, her pace so fast and so lost in thought she didn't notice the way people parted for her and averted their gaze from Wanheda's trusted advisor on a war path.</p>
<p>The girl looked so lost when she saw us, the anger just diminished and panic took its place. A war was being fought in her head and she was struggling on its battlefield.</p>
<p>"She'll be ok, Raven has always been like this. She finds it hard to be vulnerable with others, and even harder to be mad around people in fear that she might lash out and hurt someone." Anya pressed her palm on the small of my back, her body heat warming my side as she stood close, also watching as the brunette slowed to a fast walk along the river bank.</p>
<p>"What do you think happened?" I asked, my worry for the girl only growing. Anya had known her years ago and told me all about Raven, but yet, she could never find the right words to describe the brunette and now I understand why.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure. It could be a number of things, my guess is Nia. Raven and Wanheda had a relationship years ago, not out of love or lust, just loneliness. Now, they are family, along with Corey. I spose the news of Nia coming, the woman that caused so much pain to her family, has set something off in her," Anya murmured, also watching Raven continue walked, her brace around her leg. "Just watch her, she's protective, though she may not have been there when Costia died she met both Wanheda and Corey in the time when they were dealing with it. She saw things noone else did. Nia will be lucky if she survives the night with Raven, Corey, Wanheda, and Lexa in the same building."</p>
<p>I nodded softly, letting her know I heard. Anya, unlike most people, did know Wanheda's true name but never refered to her by Clarke unless it was necessary. Still, only a handful of people know Clarke's name and even fewer say it. Our attention is taken away by a massive white panther sprinting across the empty field towards Raven.</p>
<p>"Zilla...." I murmured. I'd seen the panther around Polis quite frequently since Wanheda arrived with it, though I've never seen the beast without her queen before.</p>
<p>I sighed, leaning back against Anya as we watched the beast come to a walk beside Raven, who shoved her a bit. The panther brought it's tail around to hit Raven in the back before they continued walking.</p>
<p>"Such a strange cat." Anya mumbled as she came to hug me from behind, her lips brushing my neck.</p>
<p>"Such a strange girl...." I countered as I tilted my head to the side, giving my lover more access to my neck as she peppered kisses on it.</p>
<p>"Mmm," she hummed, grazing her teeth on my shoulder blade for a second, "Such a very, very strange girl." </p>
<p>I hummed, closing my eyes as my head rolled back onto Anya's shoulder, her hands gripping my waist as she pulled me closer. </p>
<p>"We have to talk...." I sighed after a moment, but not yet opening my eyes. Anya hummed and bit behind my ear, causing me to smirk and fight off the urge to roll my eyes.</p>
<p>"About what?" She asked as she pulled away, only to tilt my head the opposite direction and attack the other side of my neck.</p>
<p>"Hmmmm... About Reivon kom Wanpleikru." I breathed, Anya hummed once more, sucking on my neck before pulling back for good this time. I turned to face her.</p>
<p>"What about the girl?" The question came out tense, something swirled in Anya's eyes that I could've place.</p>
<p>"What- what are her opinions on multiple lovers?" I dared to ask. Since Raven had arrived, Anya and myself have been spending alone time with the girl whenever we could. Whether it was all three of us or just two. </p>
<p>There has been some hinting between Anya and I that we would be open to something more, be open to Raven, but we never have brought it up in a discussion.</p>
<p>"From what she told me, she has been involved with multiple partners in bed, but she's never been involved with multiple people when it involved feelings. According to her, the sky people are against such things, she was, too, raised to be against it." Anya informed me after a moment of hesitance.</p>
<p>"Is she? Against it I mean?" My stomach turned at the thought, Raven always seemed like the person to not care about such opinions on matters like this.</p>
<p>"No, spirits no. She made it clear that she accepts anyone who is involved with that way of life. The girl only ever has a negative opinion on things that may cause more damage than good." Anya soothed me, rubbing her hands up and down my arms and I sighed in relief.</p>
<p>Good. That's good. But that just leaves an even bigger question.</p>
<p>"Do you think....do you think she will be open to it?" I asked, Anya stopped and looked at me calmly, assessing me. I knew Anya was open to a partnership that involved more than just one other, we'd experienced it before Raven came so I already knew it was something Anya wanted.</p>
<p>"Why do you ask such questions, my love? Are you having second thoughts in us?" She asked as she removed her hands from my body, I immediately shook my head and grabbed her hands, bringing them to rest on my hips.</p>
<p>"No, never, of course not!" I shook my head, she nodded in acceptance, "It's just..." I trailed off, looking down.</p>
<p>"Luna, you can tell me whatever it is that's on your mind. I won't be mad." Anya promised, squeezing my hips.</p>
<p>"I-.... Anya, I have feelings for Reivon. I have feelings for you, of course. I have feelings for the both of you... I-....." I whispered. After a moment of silence, a silence that I thought ruined our relationship, Anya cupped my cheek and lifted my head to meet her eyes.</p>
<p>She looked at me with understanding and passion and love. So much love.</p>
<p>"I feel the same, my love. I feel for you, and yet I feel for the assassin too. I always have." She admitted. My breath caught in my throat as tears stung my eyes.</p>
<p>"What are we going to do? Will she accept of we offer her a place in our hearts? What if she never speaks to us again?" My lips trembled. Anya pulled me into her arms as tears slowly escaped my eyes.</p>
<p>"We'll figure it out, my love." She whispered into my hair.</p>
<p>"I want her. But I fear she does not want us." My voice cracked, Anya squeezed me tighter.</p>
<p>"Hush, Luna. It will work out, you'll see. It will all work itself out the way the spirits planned." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke Pov. (TW: Bad language &amp; Titus gets his ass handed to him 💅)</p>
<p>"Go find Raven, make sure she doesn't do anything." I brushed my hand through Zilla's coat, the panther huffed but turned and sprinted away in search of the brunette.</p>
<p>Zilla and Raven has always been at each other's throats, Raven adored Zilla when the panther was a cub but once the panther grew up and left a dead snake on her bed, Ravens nicknamed her "Clarke's Angry Monster." since then, Raven and Zilla have despised each other. Well, that's how they act but in reality, I know if anything happened to either one of them they would both fight tooth and nail for the other.</p>
<p>I sighed, turning away and entering the tower once more. I went up the man lifted elevator and walked through the halls, a cold presence at my side now that Zilla wasn't there.</p>
<p>It wasn't often I went anywhere without her. Not out of fear what could happen to me, but for what could happen to her. Wanheda's beast is what they call her, she's a prized trophy now, everyone wants her fur as their carpet. But, she was like an extension of my soul, when I was mad she was, when I was happy so was she. But, when I'm scared she's brave, when I'm oblivious to things she's observant and vice versa. </p>
<p>It's like we are one being but are completely opposite when we need to be. So, to not have her at my side, I notice the cold where she would usually stand on my right side. </p>
<p>"Wanheda." a gruff voice called out, it sounded almost like they where holding their breath all the time.</p>
<p>I turned and smiled, "Hello, Titan." Titus growled as he walked towards me in the hall, his robes flowing behind him as the sunlight came through the windows.</p>
<p>"Titus. It's Titus. But Fleimkepa to you, girl." He said darkly as he stopped a few feet away from me. I smiled back at him, casually resting my hand on the dagger at my waist.</p>
<p>"Learning it would mean I care. I don't."</p>
<p>Silence. He glared at me, I smirked back. Titus was always an old dog, barking up the wrong trees and chasing his tail, never able to catch it. I've always hated him, though he never met me officially until now, there were a few run ins when I was a child and would sneak into Polis. He hated me even then, especially when I painted male genitals on his door after I saw him hit Lexa in the back of the head after a training session.</p>
<p>It's safe to say the feeling's are mutual.</p>
<p>"You need to learn some respect, Wanheda." He growled, eyes flaring and his hands balled into fists.</p>
<p>"I know respect. You just don't deserve it." I stated sweetly, tilting my head. His jaw clenched, nose flaring, and his left eye twitching.</p>
<p>"You think your so strong just because you are a queen. You are not. Your simply a week, incompetent child who is unfit to rule. Wanheda's spirit was wrong to choose you." He spat out.</p>
<p>"And what would you know about Wanheda, Titus, when you don't even let your own commander bond with her Heda?" I questioned, my stomach coiled and a burn went through my blood. The smoldering flames, a power that would entwine Heda and Wanheda for all eternity, made its presence known to my body. </p>
<p>"The spirits abandoned us long ago, Lexa will not be able to control Heda. Noone can. Just like you can't control your own spirit. We cannot have two uncontrollable, girls running around unfit to command!" He growled, a dark shadow loomed over his figure, hands coming out of the ground and whispers of their touch tugged at his robe.</p>
<p>Titus gasped, lifting each foot and pulling away from where the shadows in the hall had gathered at his feet, reaching for him.</p>
<p>"The spirits, are the only reason you ungodly, filthy termite came to see the day you were even born. The spirits, have kept your ungrateful ass safe inside this tower for years. And Lexa," I stepped forward, the shadows now swirling at my feet, "Is more powerful than anyone could ever imagine, not just because of Heda but because of her soul. She was born to rule and build dynasties the gods have never even dared to dream of. Your commander, was created in the embrace of darkness and fire with molten steel and iron blades. She was made to become one of the most successful gods the realms have ever seen. She is more powerful than even me, more powerful than I could ever seen of becoming and that terrifies you."</p>
<p>Titus stares at me, his jaw clenched and knuckles white at his side's, though my last world's must have struck a nerve because as soon as they escaped my mouth and danced in the air tauntingly around him he lashed out.</p>
<p>"I AM NOT SCARED-" </p>
<p>"YES YOU ARE! YOU ARE TERRIFIED OF WHAT LEXA CAN DO SHOULD SHE HARNESS THE POWER OF HEDA!," I frayed my arm to the window, where outside the city of Polis carried on like normal, "LOOK AT WHAT SHE WAS CAPABLE OF CREATING AS A YOUNG GIRL, AFTER LOOSING HER LOVER, AND IN NO CONTROL OF HEDA! SHE DID THIS BY HERSELF WITHOUT A SPIRIT TO GUIDE HER, AND YOU SHOULD BE AFRAID, TITUS. YOU SHOULD BE VERY, AFRAID, OF WHAT THIS WOMAN CAN DO."</p>
<p>I stalked toward him, he didn't move but not did he speak.</p>
<p>"Leksa kom Trikru built an entire coalition from nothing but ash and a broken world. She fought with blood and fury, with sword and blade, and built a revolution where noone else dared to stand. She did that without the power of Heda, without the power of Wanheda by her side. Leksa terrifies you, and for a very good reason. You should be scared, Titus. Be afraid. Be very afraid. For she is not some frail little girl, she never was, and you know that. She could snap your neck and you wouldn't even notice until I came to deal with you in the realms gates," I came so close that our noses were nearly touching, " Leksa kom Trikru will be unstoppable once she masters the power of Heda, and that terrifies you. Everyone can see it, and soon so will she."</p>
<p>My words danced around in the air for a moment as I stepped back, as soon as I did he lashed out once more.</p>
<p>"LEXA DOES NOT SCARE ME! SHE IS A WEAK LITTLE GIRL, ALL OF YOU WOMEN ARE! YOUR ALL UNFIT TO RULE! TOO UNCONTROLLABLE, TOO UNSTABLE! LET A MAN RULE, A TRUE MAN! ONLY KINGS SHALL REIGN TRUE-" The old ass is cut off by a hand sneaking around his throat and pulling him back against a wall.</p>
<p>"A man like you no doubt." There was a deep rooted hatred laced in her voice. Cold emerald eyes shone with fury as the commander herself pinned him to the wall. </p>
<p>"H-heda!" The Fleimkepa stuttered at the sight of the commander before him, before he could move a dark snake circled up his figure. The shadow trapping his form to the wall, unable to move.</p>
<p>"You, Fleimkepa, have betrayed me." Lexa spoke, the malice in her voice sent a shiver down my spine and my stomach turned, suddenly the room was too hot and I stuttered for breath.</p>
<p>Goddamned woman.</p>
<p>"Lexa, no. It's Wanheda, she is-" he went to argue but the hand around his throat tightened, making him gag and suck in a breath. Struggling against the shadow snake immobilizing him.</p>
<p>"I know what Wanheda is doing." Lexa's eyes moved to me, dancing across my features.</p>
<p>The look in her eyes, it wasn't the same as the one she last had. No, this was new. The fire that laced her eyes stung the air around her, her chin was held high as if an invisible crown has been placed on her head. This look she had, it made everything in me scream to bow to her, scream to make her my queen, to make the world bend to her every whim.</p>
<p>It was the look of a God.</p>
<p>"Wanheda." Her head dipped, not in a bow, but it did lower. It took me a moment to catch my breath, ignoring the insistent tightening of my stomach.</p>
<p>"Heda..." Though it came out breathless as I too dipped my head. Our eyes met once more, the way the sunlight shone on her made her eyes glow emerald. In them I saw a new being, though Lexa was still very much there, Heda had now made their presence blatantly known. </p>
<p>My knees almost buckled over at the power radiating off of them, commanding for all around to bend the knee. The snake around Titus recoiled at the energy sparking the air, leaving Titus to drop to his knees immediately after Heda released their grip. His bow so low his head was on the floor at her feet.</p>
<p>If I hadn't had a spirit in my soul, I would have been in very much the same position as he. Any human would.</p>
<p>Finally, after a moment, the energy dimmed and the air cooled. I could hear Titus's greedy gulps of air as he was finally able to breathe once more.</p>
<p>"Heda..." He chocked, Lexa looked down at him and took a step back. </p>
<p>"Do you still believe women are unfit to rule, Titus?" She asked, cold and emotionless. </p>
<p>He growled, "YOU ARE ALL UNSTABLE! WOMAN LEAD TOO MUCH WITH THEIR FEELINGS! YOUR FEELINGS FOR WANHEDA WEAKEN YOU-" </p>
<p>"SHUT UP!" A scream echoed of the walls, a large blast of hot wind rushed through the hallway causing even me to stumble forward as a loud roar admited from behind me.</p>
<p>My blood rushed from my face, i could feel the racing of my heart, excuses already swirling through my head by the time I had turned and saw them. My daughter, Raelle, stood proud and strong in a beautiful gown as Kratos stood tall behind her, legs on either side of her as he growled at Titus.</p>
<p>"DON'T SPEAK ABOUT MY MAMA LIKE THAT!" she yelled, another gush of hot wind pushed through, Kratos growling in response.</p>
<p>"Who...?" Titus murmured, staring at Ellie before focusing his gaze on me. I risked to glance at Lexa, seeing her stare on Ellie, taking the young princess in. A beautiful golden tiara pretty white metal flowers sat atop her head, a long white dress with a black ribbon around the waist had been paired with white stockings and black boots. </p>
<p>She looked every bit of princess that she was.</p>
<p>Who the hell had dressed her and then let her out of their sight? I'm going to kill them.</p>
<p>"Wanheda has an heir?" Lexa's cold questions were now directed to me, I didn't have the guts to meet her gaze while I stared down Titus. Threats in my eyes.</p>
<p>"Heda leksa, meet my daughter," I reached out my arm and Ellie came to stand by my side, staring down Titus with Kratos at her side. "This is prisa Raelle Kom Wanpleikru. Heir and first in line to the throne of Wanpleikru, future Queen. Successor to Wanheda, and princess of the spirits." </p>
<p>Lexa stares at me in disbelief, somthing in her determination has chipped off and she now looked so vulnerable. </p>
<p>"Heya, Leksa kom Trikru." Ellie greeted politely, stealing Lexa's attention as the princess curtseys.</p>
<p>"Heya, Prisa Raelle Kom Wanpleikru." Lexa greeted her back, holding out her arm. Raelle takes it, her small hand grasping Lexa's forearm before stepping back to my side.</p>
<p>"Wanheda has a child." Titus stared wide eyes at Ellie in shock.</p>
<p>"Raelle! Oh no-" Corey comes running down the hall, skidding to a haunt when she sees us all standing there.</p>
<p>"Hi auntie Corey!" Ellie waved, Corey grimaced and looked at me before looking away quickly.</p>
<p>"Hello..prisa..."</p>
<p>What happened after was a blur, Corey grabbed Ellie and bolted off to hide from me, for her safety since I was about ready to kill her. I shared an akward look at Lexa, a glare at Titus, and then stalked away.</p>
<p>I wanted to go to Ellie, I wanted to never let her out of my side. Soon the world will know about her and I can't risk her getting hurt. Being my child will get her killed. But I couldn't go after her, not in the state I was in. I needed to hurt somthing, badly.</p>
<p>That's how I ended up here, in the training grounds for the last few hours, stuck with my racing thoughts. </p>
<p>"Angry?" An unfamiliar voice said from beside me casually, I glanced up and saw a woman leaning against a tree with her arms crossed.</p>
<p>"What gave it away?" I scoffed at the stranger, looking back to the target and throwing my daggers at it. Bullseye.</p>
<p>She whistled and clapped slowly, smirking as she stared at the daggers lined up in a circle with one perfectly in the middle.</p>
<p>"Impressive." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.</p>
<p>"Wouldn't be much of a queen if I didn't know how to throw daggers, don't ya think?" I murmured, the stranger smirked and stepped towards me.</p>
<p>"I'm Rune," she held out her arm, I glanced at it before turning and walking to collect the daggers from the tree, "Okaayyyy." She, Rune, said.</p>
<p>Rune had rich chocolate brown hair with a tinge of red when the sunlight hit it, her skin was dark and clear, and her eyes were a deep grey, almost green. Her accent was heavy, tone raspy, her words rolling with the 'r' sound, it almost reminded me of a rattle snake. </p>
<p>"Is that the way you usually treat people, your highness?" Rune asked, amusement shone in her voice as I walked back to my previous position and stared at her.</p>
<p>"Is this how you usually treat royalty, miss high and mighty?" I retorted, Rune chuckled and shrugged one shoulder.</p>
<p>"No, no miss. I go by they, them. And only the ones who won't kill me for it." They grinned, their eyes sparking and crinkling at the edges.</p>
<p>"You clearly don't know me very well." I stated calmly before throwing all five daggers at once with one hand, I didn't need to look to know they all hit true.</p>
<p>Rune's eyebrows lifted as they stared at the daggers, genuine awe shone in their eyes. "Impressive. Your going to have to teach me that some day."</p>
<p>"I don't have to teach you anything," I huffed, glancing at them, "What clan are you from, Rune?" I questioned, noticing their attire not showing any signs of their clan.</p>
<p>"No clan," Rune smiled, a dimple on their right cheek noticeable, "I'm nomad. Born and raised, I go wherever the wind takes me. Whether the spirits deem my path to follow."</p>
<p>"Ahh, and they just deemed that you should follow it to me huh?" I snorted, my anger coiling and I struck again, another dagger inbedding itself into the tree.</p>
<p>"It would seem so, Wanheda." Rune smirked, staring at me. My stomach twisted and a grin tugged at my lips, this person was indeed interesting. I didn't get a chance to reply, instead an echo of horns filled the air.</p>
<p>I looked down on Polis, watching as the gates opened and Queen Nia and her people marched in on horses. People fled the streets to get as far away from them as possible.</p>
<p>"Queen Nia," Rune mumbled, coming to stand beside me and watching the ice queen rode atop her white horse, "Chit a noufa." [What a bitch.]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay I haven't reread this coz I wanted to publish as soon as I could so I'm sorry for any mistakes and if it seems rushed. I love you all and I'll be explaining everything in the next authors note.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. My absence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok, hey guys. This isn't a chapter but there's just a few important things I do want to speak with you all about so please listen in. ALSO BE READY FOR OVERSHARING.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1. My absence. </p><p>Yes, I know I've been away for a long time but life's been busy. I have over 15 assignments I'm already late in and more coming up in school, my friends are also are pretty clingy, and so am I ahaha, so I've been busy with them a lot. </p><p>Yes, I have a social life and it's fucking terrifying, idk how to deal with 7 clingy teenagers with the mental capacity of 4 year olds. Not to mention they all stop and stare at any girl they see cause their too gay for their own good, don't get me wrong, it's great, but having 5 girls gay panicking cause some random girl said we were cool sure is something. Especially since the only boy in our group is busy staring at her brother, one of our questioning friends doesn't know which sibling to look at, and our only straight friend is trying to pick our jaws up off of the floor. I do love them though, their crazy, but their amazing. I truly am so lucky to have them.</p><p>And you all know I struggle with my mental health, it's always been something I've been open with you all about, I've never hid it, don't see the point. Most of you struggle with the same things I do so it's easy when I have a community who genuinely care.</p><p>Recently I thought I was getting better, I was happy and going to school willingly for once. I did work, got good grades, and made new friends. I even met a girl, yeah yeah, don't get excited that didn't last long. She kissed me then decided she didn't like me anymore but "still wanted to be friends." But I've now cut it off cause I realised she was only using me, especially when she got with someone else a week after she was with me, sooo uhh, yeah. Oh well I guess.</p><p>But now my mental health is just falling again and it's getting harder to deal with, sucks because I was actually doing pretty well all things considered but it just came crashing down again.</p><p>Here's a little run through on what's happened in the past 2 months, let's overshare ahaha. I broke things off with my best friend of 14 years because she was too abusive and toxic, huge fights between my family, my favourite cousin's funeral, my family moving away again, more arguments, teachers yelling at me for nothing, kids at school being assholes, getting my heart broke, and then just me being a generally negative person to myself.</p><p>So it's a lot, and this is just the stuff I'm comfortable telling you all so it's not even half of it. </p><p>Now this isn't for pity or anything, this is just me explaining what's happened. I didn't mean to take that big of a break, it just happened. I had, and have, no motivation to do anything, including write. The only reason I was able to finish that chapter was because I have seriously bad anger issues and making my characters scream at each other helps, also my Spotify playlist is pretty dope and got me thru it lmao.</p><p> </p><p>2. Controversy &amp; bullying.</p><p>So, as you all know I like to include multiple controversial subjects into my books, such as gender identity, sexuality, race, religion, etc. I want to include these things because these are things that are important to me and I hold close to me, things that I know the world still debates about to this day.</p><p>Recently I made the decision to include a (potential) polyamorous relationship in the BTCD series book 2 between Luna, Raven, and Anya. Personally, I'm quite excited for this change and can't wait to write about each woman's character growth as this subject is introduced. I know it is a very debated subject and people have different views on it but I want to include topics like these because they are real things that people go through and live and my aim is to bring light upon communities and start a healthy discussion about these subjects.</p><p>But, I do recognise that some people aren't as accepting as I wish they could be, not only about this but about the other subjects I include and write about in my books. I am fortunate enough to have such a loving and loyal following on all platforms who are open to discussion about these topics, there has been no hate or bullying so far and I am so greatful that I have built a safe environment for everyone.</p><p>But, as you may have noticed, my following has been getting bigger these past few weeks on all platforms. I have more people reading my books, following me and expressing opinions in comments and personal messaging platforms. Don't get me wrong, it's great, I'm so greatful to have you all, your all family, if you've been here since the beginning or not, you are each important to me, but as my platforms continue to grow I want to address bullying.</p><p>I've made it abundantly clear that hate, bullying, or harassment is NOT welcome on my platforms. At all. You all know I'm big on mental health and expressing ones individuality. From the beginning I have worked to build a safe environment for everyone to escape to when they need a family to love, support, and cherish them. </p><p>I do read all of your comments and do my best to reply to you all when I can, but as my platform is growing I may not be able to see all the comments that people are leaving on my pages. I have school to attend, I have friends I like to keep in touch with, and I have family I try and spend time with when I can. Of course, I check my comments often to see how y'all are and interact with you all as much as I can over on my Instagram account, but it is possible for things to slip past my radar.</p><p>So, I ask only one thing for you all. If anyone ever sees a hateful comment that could hurt someone, if they see anyone attacking someone else, or spreading hate, I want you to tell me. I hope it won't come to that but social media can be a harmful place and I want to keep you all safe. If I ever see one I will delete it as quickly as I can and block them but if I miss one I need y'all to bring it to my attention.</p><p>Also, there are comments that have helpful criticism so please don't attack them, they are only trying to help me and I'm grateful for that. Like I've always said, I want people calling me out on things so I can correct my mistakes and learn from it. Helpful criticism and bullying are not the same thing.</p><p>Everyone is accepted here, we're family now and I love you all greatly so my priority is to support you all and keep you safe. I've made amazing friends though this experience and have formed close bonds with most of you that I will forever cherish. </p><p>To anyone who may have an issue with what I write about, with what I post, and with the discussions I bring up, please leave. Hate has never and will never be tolerated. You will be blocked. Yes, everyone has their own opinions, but when you voice that opinion in a way in which it can be harmful to someone, that is bullying. There is no excuse for it.</p><p>To the rest of you, thank you for your support, I love you dearly. If you have any concerns please each out, whether in the comments or just DM me over on Instagram @ Beautifully.Clexa. If anyone on any of my platforms have made you feel unsafe, invalid, or hurt, reach out and let me know and I promise I will do everything I can to help you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thank you for reading all of this, and if you have any requests on subjects I should include in my books let me know. The polyamorous relationship was requested so feel free to suggest something you want to see included in my books.</p><p>As always, I love, appreciate and support every single one of you. Please stay safe, happy and healthy. I'll always be here if you need me. You matter, you are valid, and it's ok to not be ok. Please take care of yourselves because you mean the world to me, my Treasure's ♥️<br/>Xx<br/>~ Rᴏsᴇ🥀</p><p>OH AND!!!</p><p>Since the beginning my nickname for you all has always been "my Treasure's" but for my girls, gays, they's, and everyone in between, I want to make sure this is comfortable for you. I want to make sure it's not too masculine and not too feminine so that way it includes you all without it being uncomfortable, so, if this is a concern for you please leave a suggestion on a new nickname and we'll have a vote. I want to make you all as comfortable as possible. Thank you!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My Wattpad account link:<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/user/BeautifullyClexa</p><p>My Instagram account:<br/>@Beautifully.clexa</p><p> </p><p>As always, I love, appreciate and support every single one of you. Please stay safe, happy and healthy. Take care of yourselves because you mean the world to me, my Treasure's 😘<br/>Xx<br/>~ Rᴏsᴇ🥀</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>